Minecraft: Los escombros de una civilizacion
by pokemaniacrafter
Summary: Hace tiempo hubo una especie llamada humanidad que gobernó la tierra, pero sus ambiciones científicas los llevaron a que hoy en día ellos escaseen. Rick, un superviviente tendrá cambios en su vida a partir de conocer mejor a los Mobs. Historia en desorden, Mobs humanizados y parlantes.(denle oportunidad xfa)
1. Un día común… ¿o tal vez no?

**Bienvenidos sean todos los que lean esto soy nuevo quise comenzar con algo que fuera especial pues este es mi videojuego favorito (ya me estarán tachando de niño rata) y con una historia que me llego de repente; bueno quiero aclarar unas cosas: este fic está en desorden cronológico a propósito para que sea más interactivo, pues ustedes tendrán que ordenar los capítulos en forma temporal, pero descuiden al final si veo que se dificulto mucho (muy buena forma de conseguir reviews XD) pondré el orden real para que se comprenda bien. Los Mobs son humanizados, imagínenlos como quieran, y hablaran, esto es para que haya mayor interacción con los personajes y no solo estén leyendo una partida de minecraft. Bueno eso es todo y espero lo disfruten.**

 **Nota: El juego de minecraft y sus elementos no me pertenecen a mí si no a sus respectivos dueños y creadores, solo me pertenece el concepto de la historia.**

 **Capítulo 1:** Un día común… ¿o tal vez no?

Se despertó, estaba enserio cansado, pues la noche anterior llego muy tarde a casa, los Mobs lo atormentaron en manadas y para finalizar tuvo otra vez esas pesadillas, en fin, pensó aquel chico de 18 años, cabello café, ojos de naranjas (raro ¿no?) llamado Rick, vestía pantalón negro, camisa de manga larga color verde lima con capucha (pero la llevaba puesta), y tenis blancos. Se asomó por la ventana y vio el sol casi en su punto más alto, al observar esto se levantó casi de brinco y salió corriendo llegando a un granero un tanto deteriorado allí había animales domésticos que el alimento con trigo, semillas y sobras de vegetales, tan pronto acabaron él se de vuelta a casa.

Ya allí abrió un cofre pequeño del cual saco un pico de hierro, dos de piedra y 10 antorchas; de otro dos espadas de piedra y otra de hierro en muy mal estado, vio su reloj, medio día, pensó, y fue a una zona cercana a la puerta deposito algo de carne y agua en un plato en el suelo el cual decía K-9, silbó y un perro con apariencia de lobo gris pero pacifico se acercó a comer, el chico solo salió cerrando la puerta y corriendo por un hermoso campo verdea una cueva con antorchas en la entrada, al ingresar por fin comenzó a hablar, pero estaba solo.

Rick: Finalmente de vuelta.

Dijo con toda confianza, bajo y bajo por la cueva llena de antorchas hasta que llego a lo que parecía ser un túnel de mina en mal estado, comenzó a picar la piedra que obstruía su camino hasta que se encontró en el techo lo que parecía ser un chico con ropas azul marino, casi negras ojos rojo brillante y lo que más llamaba su atención que en su sudadera había más mangas de las que necesitaba, 6 para ser exacto y esos colmillos que mostro en una sonrisa sádica, si, en definitiva era un arácnido de cueva.

Rick: oh joder, no vas a…

Antes de decir algo aquel ser lo ataco pero él lo repelió con la espada y se colocó en posición defensiva.

Arácnido de Cueva: espera… solo quiero envenenarte y quemarte internamente, ¡MUERE!

Ese arácnido sintió un repentino frio en su estómago, por el contrario Rick sintió un ardor en su brazo izquierdo; el arácnido vio la espada de hierro clavada en su vientre, y Rick los colmillos de este en su antebrazo, ambos se alejaron del uno del otro. Mientras Rick fue a ocultarse en un rincón sosteniéndose el brazo adolorido, el arácnido se empezó a alejar maldiciéndolo.

Rick: Vaya hoy será un día muy largo, las cosas están poniéndose difíciles.

Y para empeorar las cosas justo donde se metió logro oír un ruido extraño, al voltearse vio a un chico delgado con una armadura hecha de huesos (esqueleto arquero) apuntándole.

Arquero: Hola, ¿que trae a un bocadillo tan tarde por aquí?

Rick: Tarde, pero si apenas son las (mira su reloj y ve que es de noche) ¡RAYOS YA ANOCHECIO!

Arquero: ¡Basta ya! ¡MUERE!

En eso Rick le lanza un balde metálico vacío en la cabeza al esqueleto, cuando se lo quito se encontró frente a frente con un Rick muy molesto y recuperado.

Rick: Con que bocadillo, eh?

Lo dijo mientras lo amenazaba con una espada de hierro a punto de romperse.

?: ¡NO!

Rick: ¿Qué?

En eso una sombra salto sobre el rápidamente para llevarse de la mano al arquero, Rick los persiguió, cuando los alcanzo puso una antorcha para ver a sus ex-atacantes, ahora sus víctimas, pero lo que vio lo dejo paralizado…

Esqueleto: Aléjate, déjanos en paz.

Vio al arquero protegiendo a una chica delgada, muy linda, con armadura de hueso y un arco con carcaj pero este se veía vacío; Rick bajo lentamente la espada.

Rick: ¿Q-Quien es e-ella?

Arquero: ¿?

Arquera: ¡! (Creo que quiso sonreír XD)

Rick sonrió levemente, pero al ver esto el arquero se les puso en medio y le apunto a Rick.

Arquero: Ni te le acerques…

Rick retrocedió lentamente hasta que logro dar vuelta, ya de espaldas se oyó atrás de el…

Arquera: Soy Skelly…

Arquero: ¡!

Rick sonrío y siguió su camino, salió de la cueva a media noche. Iba tan feliz que ni presto atención a los Mobs hostiles, quienes se quedaron sorprendidos de ser ignorados, al llegar a casa suspiro y grito a los cuatro vientos ¡WOHOO!, llego a la cama, se acostó pero no lograba conciliar el sueño. Ya conocía esa sensación, era su instinto de supervivencia que le avisaba que los Mobs hostiles estaban cerca, así que salió y cuando solo dio dos pasos unas manos lo tomaron y llevaron a las sombras…

?: Shhh…

Rick: Ahh! no, suéltame, no tengo buen sabor…

?: SHHH!...

Rick: Ah? ¿Qué?

Al voltear abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver a un chico de piel verdosa y ropa algo moderna viéndolo fija y tímidamente.

Zombi:...

Rick:...

Zombi: ¡Hola soy Zebastián!

 **Bueno fue un capitulo muy corto a mi parecer pero ya saben primer capítulo primer, primer historia, tiene sus errores pero parece que seguiré si a alguien le gusta; perdón si tuve alguna falta de ortografía, dejen sus reviews que me ayudan muchísimo a continuar, gracias por leer ¡HASTA LA PROXIMA!**


	2. un zombi fuera de serie

**Hola y bienvenidos sean todos a el nuevo capítulo de este fic que quiero aclarar este episodio es la continuación del anterior, en el siguiente comenzare el desorden cronológico, esto se debe a que el anterior capitulo lo deje en suspenso, así que también en el siguiente responderé reviews, si es que me siguen llegando, pero nada los que se quedaron en suspenso y con ganas de más aquí va el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Nota: (favor de imaginar aquí la nota del capítulo anterior)**

 **Capítulo 2:** Un zombi fuera de serie.

Se estaban viendo fijamente, enserio se notaba a Rick asustado, pues tenía los ojos totalmente abiertos y la boca en zigzag.

Zebastian: Y… ¿cómo te llamas tú?

Rick: ¡Ahhh!

En eso Zebastian le tapa la boca con una mano y con la otra le una seña de que se calle.

Zebastian: Cállate o nos van a oír y entonces sí que tendrás que decir que no sabes bien.

Rick: ¿Eh?, ¿no vas a hacerme daño?

Zebastian: Claro que no yo no soy como los demás, además ella me mataría peor que los otros si descubre que te deje a tu suerte.

Rick: ¿Qué?, a ver a ver, ¿Cómo que no eres igual a ellos?, ¿Quiénes que los otros?, ¿y quién es ella?

Zebastian: … veamos… yo no como carne humana, los demás Mobs hostiles, y me refiero a Skelly.

Rick en este punto no sabía cómo reaccionar pues aquel sujeto le dio la respuesta rápida a sus preguntas y la había nombrado con lo que el quedo algo aliviado, pero el susto de estar hablando con un Mob hostil no se le iba.

Rick: ¿La conoces?

Zebastian: La pregunta debería ser para ti y con la variante de ¿Cómo?

Rick: Es una larga historia…

Zebastian: Bueno ella me lo dirá después, pero ahora dime ¿Quién eres tú?

Rick: Oh cierto que no me presente, yo soy Rick.

Zebastian: Oh un gusto conocerte Rick, como dije antes yo soy Zebastian el zombi.

Rick: Jeje, un gusto también Zebastian, y… dime… ¿exactamente a que vienes?

Zebastian: Yo venía a advertirte de los Mobs hostiles que sabían dónde vives.

Rick: Y cómo crees que hubiera reaccionado si viera a uno de ellos en mi puerta.

Zebastian: Y… ¿Cómo reaccionarias ahora si tuvieras uno detrás?

Rick: ¡¿Qué?!

Rick: volteo totalmente temeroso a atrás de él vio a un chico parecido al de la mina pero más alto y en lugar de que el color de su sudadera fuera azul era totalmente negro aún más que la noche, lo que lo distinguía perfectamente a la vista.

Arácnido: Buenas noches señor, ¿quiere morir de forma lenta o rápida?

Rick: Prefiero no hacerlo hoy.

Y así sin más le dio un golpe con todas sus fuerzas y corrió hacia el lado contrario y sin darse cuenta Zebastian lo siguió.

Zebastian: Hola…

Rick: ¡AHHH!

Zebastian: Tranquilízate soy yo, no te puedo dejar solo o ella enserio me haría sufrir.

Rick: Bueno me alegra tener alguien de mi lado.

Zebastian: Y a mí me alegra tener un amigo que no solo diga: ¿a quién atrapaste hoy?, ¿te vas a comer eso?, ¿Qué parte quieres?

Rick rio un poco, pero en su interior el empezó a asquearse y asustarse.

Rick: Ya casi sale el sol.

Zebastian: ¡¿Qué!? , no voy a alcanzar a llegar a mi cueva.

Rick: Mi casa está allí, puedes quedarte allí hasta que anochezca.

Zebastian: ¿Enserio?, ¡gracias!

Y se fue corriendo a la dirección indicada, dejando atrás a Rick.

Rick: Espera yo no… puedo salir así como así.

Pero fue tarde ya que Zebastian había desaparecido de su campo de visión, el cómo pudo se escabullo entre los Mobs hostiles hasta llegar a casa donde casi al entrar una flecha le paso rosando, al voltearse vio al mismo chico arquero de la mina.

Arquero: ¡TU!

Rick: Ay no…

Arquero: Lastima, hoy no será, te salvo el sol, pero ya sé dónde vives y volveré mañana.

Rick entro a la casa y vio sorprendido a Zebastian dentro.

Zebastian: Hola

Rick: ¿Cómo entraste?, Los Mobs NO pueden abrir puertas.

Zebastian: ¿de qué hablas?, yo se abrir puertas desde que tengo memoria.

Rick se sorprendió de lo que oyó, pues no podía cerrar las puertas con seguro ya que no lo podía fabricar, en teoría, sus puertas solo tenían perilla. Pero después de procesarlo y aceptarlo se fue a un taller a trabajar.

Rick: Veamos… tres bloques de piedra y dos palos de madera…

Zebastian: Hola…

Rick: ¡AHHH! Oye ¿no te enseñaron a tocar?

Zebastian: Perdón, pero, me dio hambre.

Rick se quedó mudo, ya sentía que lo estaba atacando, así que se animó a preguntar con miedo.

Rick: Y… ¿Qué comes?

Zebastian: A ti…

Rick: ¿¡QUE!?

Zebastian: HA HA HA, era broma yo no como carne humana.

Rick: (¿Cómo puedo estar seguro?) ¿Entonces que comes?

Zebastian: De todo tipo de carne que no sea humana.

Rick: Bueno… espérame allí sentado.

Rick señaló una silla y una mesa mientras se iba por una entrada a una habitación, después de un rato regreso a la mesa con una botella de agua y una chuleta de cerdo cocinada.

Rick: ahí tienes provecho…

Zebastian: wow, gracias, y esta cocinada…

Rick: oye… ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

Zebastian: pero solo una…

Rick: Jeje, bueno me da curiosidad ¿Por qué puedes abrir puertas y no comes carne humana?

Zebastian: Eso de las puertas ni yo lo sé, bueno, más bien no sé porque los demás no pueden hacerlo… yo solo use simple lógica, supongo, y sobre la carne… pues solo probé una vez la humana y no me gusto, los demás me dijeron que era la única forma de sobrevivir, pero un día no había conseguido atrapar a ningún humano cuando vi una vaca sola, tan vulnerable, que se me hizo fácil tomar mi comida de ahí y… simplemente era mejor que la humana, y ahora que la pruebo cocinada… mucho mejor.

Rick: Me alegra que te guste, ¿sabes? Antes tenía muchos amigos que decían que cocinaba una carne excelente.

Zebastian: ¿Antes?, ¿antes de que?

Rick:…Bueno no importa voy a seguir con lo mío, si terminas de comer y estas aburrido, allí en el cuarto tengo unos libros muy interesantes.

Rick se fue de nuevo al taller de antes para continuar su trabajo.

Zebastian: Hola de nuevo. (Esta vez toco la puerta, aunque estuviese abierta)

Rick: Ah hola, ¿qué ocurre?

Zebastian: No nada, quise ver que hacías.

Rick: Estoy crafteando.

Zebastian: ¿Qué estas qué?

Rick: Crafteando, es una forma de construir objetos en esta mesa, no sé cómo ni cuándo aprendí a hacerlo solo lo hice, por ejemplo, ahora hago un pico de piedra.

Zebastian: Se ve divertido… ¿puedo tratar?

Rick se sorprendió por la pregunta, pues no se esperaba que un Mob tratara alguna vez de crear sus propias herramientas, regularmente las tomaban de sus víctimas.

Rick: Claro trata, toma este libro te indica la receta.

Y así en unos minutos Zebastian había hecho un pico de piedra.

Zebastian: Vaya, lo logre.

Rick: Felicidades y mira ya es de noche seguro que ya puedes volver a tu hogar.

Zebastian: Si… pero volveré en unos momentos con alguien más.

Rick: está bien.

Luego de un rato de espera oyó que tocaron la puerta la visita no era para nada agradable.

Arquero: Al fin, llegó el momento de mi venganza.

De repente se otra flecha de procedencia desconocida impacto en el arco de aquel chico partiéndolo en dos.

Skelly: Ya basta Archie.

Archie: ¡PEOR A TI QUE TE PASA, ERA NUEVO!

Skelly: Si fuera nuevo no se te habría partido.

Zebastian: Tiene razón.

Rick: Oh trajiste…visitas…

Dijo Rick mirando con miedo y enojo a Archie y un tanto sonrojado a Skelly.

Zebastian: Skelly quería que ver que estabas bien, así que la traje para que se asegurara.

Rick: Bien, no me molesta pero…

Zebastian: a, si, parece que y conociste a su hermano Archie el arquero. (Como soy re-sutil con los nombres XD)

Rick no oyó nada por estar viendo a Skelly como idiota mientras ella le regañaba hasta que reacciono.

Rick: pero donde están mis modales, pasen con gusto los atiendo…. A casi todos.

Dijo en voz baja para que Archie no lo oyera.

Skelly: Oye Rick…

Rick: Si linda.

Skelly se sonrojo mucho y Rick al darse cuenta de que se le escapo el pensamiento se tapó la boca. Ya recuperada continúo como si nada.

Skelly: Zebastian me dijo algo sobre comida deliciosa y…

Rick: No digas más, ya vuelvo

Y así se fue Rick y al rato regreso con tres chuletas de cerdo cocinadas y tres botellas de agua.

Skelly: Esta delicioso…

Zebastian: ¿Verdad que si?

Archie: He comido peores, pero no tiene esa satisfacción de haber cazado y matado.

Rick: Por lo menos no por ti.

En cuanto acabaron de comer se despidieron y se fueron, Rick se acostó en la cama y se preguntó a sí mismo.

Rick: ¿Me cambiara mucho la vida el hacerme amigo de unos Mobs?

 **Vaya el capítulo de hoy si fue un poco más largo. Es que cuando la inspiración te llega hay que aprovecharla, pero bueno ese fue el capítulo de hoy espero les haya gustado, como ya dije antes el desorden cronológico lo pondré a partir del siguiente capítulo, por favor quiero pedir una cosa si van también a dejar sus teorías del orden en sus reviews: traten de hacerlo cuando junten tres o más eventos, así que descuiden todavía no se mortifiquen sacando teorías. Bueno parece que esta historia tiene futuro. Ya lo saben dejen sus reviews y añadan a favoritos que me anima mucho a seguir, y, pues nada nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. Gracias por leer y ¡HASTA LA PROXIMA!**


	3. Proyecto MOB

**Hola a todos y bienvenidos al nuevo capítulo, como ya explique en el capítulo anterior aquí comienzo con el desorden cronológico de la historia y respondo las reviews**

 **Pnfilo:** Gracias

 **:** Tal vez este capítulo haga referencia a lo que dices y eso ya lo tenía pensado

 **Axelbluefire:** Mmm… no lo sé puesto que como humanice a los Mobs veo eso un poco incoherente, pero lo pensare, por cierto me está gustando tu historia de binding of Isaac sigue así

 **:** gracias actualizo relativamente rápido así, que no esperes mucho tiempo

 **Dashting:** gracias por no hacerlo y descuida no lo será así que estate tranquilo

 **Nota: Ya se la saben.**

 **Capítulo 3:** Proyecto M.O.B.

Todo comenzó muy extraño, pues Steve estaba llegando de algún lugar lejano a su casa, eso se notaba por el cansancio, se sentó en un sillón, se colocó una mano en la frente y la deslizo hacia abajo de su rostro mientras dejaba salir un pesado suspiro; Ya hecho eso saco un libro escrito con notas de una conversación que a él se le hacía conocida, pero no lograba recordar cuando, como, porque… y así sin más se dispuso a leerlo:

Notas de investigación del proyecto M.O.B.

05/JUNIO/3999

Muy bien comencemos con las notas de hoy para acabar esto rápido porque me da miedo de por si estar con estas cosas aunque sea en jaulas, y encima ayer me dicen que solo están jugando porque si quisieran ya se hubieran escapado, bueno la investigación de hoy comienza a continuación, como siempre, no pondré los nombres de los participantes activos ni pasivos, solo sus rangos y numero de orden de aparición en las notas, ya que, por motivos de seguridad este archivo debe llegar con clasificación B a su destino prioritario{tanto ustedes como yo sabemos que en realidad es por qué no valdría la pena ponerle nombre a estos}, sin nada más que decir comencemos con la investigación y experimento de hoy.

Científico 1: Bueno en vista de los resultados anteriores con el sujeto de prueba se dieron dos conclusiones con los productos finales de la investigación actual y son el del virus del fortalecimiento del sistema inmune, su resultado actual culmina en la perdida de la capacidad de razonar y hablar, también se le nota un incremento del apetito y síntoma final agresividad extrema, se cree que puede llegar al canibalismo si se le da la oportunidad.

Científico 2: El segundo resultado es el derivado de la vitamina sintética que afinara los sentidos de su consumidor. Sus síntomas son la ausencia del resultado esperado, excepto en el sentido de la vista, la cual ahora supera en gran medida a la de las aves de rapiña, segundo síntoma es la pérdida de masa muscular y grasa corporal, el ultimo síntoma es el amento de calcio en zonas óseas muy marcadas. Creemos que si logramos desaparecer el segundo síntoma se lograra una vitamina experimental que lograra como resultado militares más resistentes y afinados en su puntería.

C1: Bueno ahora dejando de lado el resumen de la investigación anterior comencemos con el experimento de hoy. El sujeto de pruebas ha mostrado avance con el tratamiento de recordatorio de sus habilidades perdidas.

C2: En efecto, el parece haber resistido al virus fallido o por lo menos a la mayoría de los síntomas, sin embargo, aun parece mantener el síntoma del voraz apetito, por lo que se mantiene la seguridad altamente elevada.

C3: Muy bien dejando de lado a ese sujeto de prueba pasemos con este para el experimento de hoy.

Militar 1: Usted entiende y acepta el riesgo de este experimento ¿Cierto?

Sujeto de pruebas 1: Si, así es.

M1: Primero la identificación oficial dígame el significado del proyecto M.O.B.

S1: Mejora Orgánica Biológica.

M1: Bien identificación aceptada, Procederemos de forma científica al experimento.

S1: Claro.

C3: Bien, prueba del virus del fortalecimiento del sistema inmune, experimento 102

C : ¿ e te?

1: .. AA

Lo demás estaba ilegible así que Steve tuvo que resignarse más sin embargo al quedarse dormido en el sillón empezó a soñar.

Steve: ….¿Que?...

…¿D-Dónde estoy?...

…¿Quién habla?...

?: ¡Steve! Despierta vamos no tengo todo el día.

Steve: que, oh eres tú, que necesitas.

?: Vine a darte la noticia de que hoy es tu gran día, vas a ser el sujeto de pruebas del suero y criogenización, ya sabes donde esta ese novato que resulto ser compatible.

Steve: Ohhh que… bien…

?: ¿Qué no te gusta la idea?

Steve: siéndote franco, pienso que juegan a ser dios, cuando yo me uní al ejercito fue para servir a mi país, y no solo para ser un ratón de laboratorio.

Alex: Hey Steve ya debemos irnos es el gran día…

Después de esto el sueño cambio drásticamente a otra escena pero solo pudo oír entre voces, pues al parecer estaba en algún lugar obscuro.

¿?: ¿Cómo va el sujeto?

?: Es… raro, solo intenta escapar pero no es agresivo como los otros de su especie, ha logrado abrir puertas simples, pero no fuerza o golpea puertas automáticas.

Luego volvió a pasar cambio de escena pero ahora podía ver cosa que de inmediato odio.

Militar: Rápido hay que irnos.

Steve miraba a su alrededor soldados y científicos muertos junto a extrañas criaturas humanoides pero distintas de características atacándolos.

Steve: ¿Qué pasa aquí?

Militar: No hay tiempo para hablar, debemos escapar antes de que los M.O.B.s….

No alcanzo a terminar la oración ya que en menos de un segundo se encontraba atravesado del pecho por varias balas, de repente por detrás del militar ya muerto se encontraba un soldado con lo que parecían ser huesos en forma de armadura con un arma apuntándole y apunto de jalar el gatillo pero entonces algo le disparo primero a su atacante.

Steve: ¡¿PERO QUE?!

Rick: Le di.

Steve: Rick, gracias a… un momento ¿y Alex?

Rick: está en el helicóptero.

En eso Steve se despierta y repentinamente recuerda otra nota que había leído…

 _A este espécimen le hemos denominado zombis debido a que el virus ha mutado y mata a los infectados y unas horas después los revive con tremenda agresividad… sin embargo, este sujeto de prueba ha mutado en menor medida y ha desarrollado las habilidades perdidas de un humano podría ser que este sea una variante más peligrosa del suero M.O.B. además recordemos que este sujeto en realidad fue compatible con la prueba del suero._

Steve se sorprendió de toda la información que había recopilado tan solo de una nota y recuerdos en sueños, salió corriendo de su casa a la de Rick tenía que contarle a alguien ahí lo que había descubierto sobre cierta persona.

 **Vaya…siento a este capítulo un poco seco pero igual encaja en la historia y menciona un poco del pasado, pero en el siguiente les prometo que será más lleno de aventuras, no se preocupen, lo que si es que entre esta noche y mañana subiré el siguiente ya que… van a empezar los exámenes y, como ya vieron esta vez no tuve tanta inspiración con los exámenes tal vez menos… tranquilos si tengo tiempo subiré más y mejores capítulos (por cierto me disculpo ya que en el anterior capitulo puse un par de letras sin sentido que arruinaban la emoción del momento espero que no haya ocurrido aquí) bueno gracias por leer y ¡HASTA LA PROXIMA!**


	4. dias de rutina

**Hola a todos como les dije aquí está el siguiente capítulo lleno de más aventura que el anterior… bueno, ya saben si lo leyeron que está un poco aburrido y que no revela gran cosa de la historia… aun je je como sea este capítulo lo escribo después del otro por razones que explique en el anterior, bueno mejor comencemos que el tiempo avanza rápido y sé que ustedes están hambrientos del capítulo anterior.**

 **Nota: minecraft no me pertenece a mi si no a su creador y se lo tengo muy agradecido XD**

 **Capítulo 4:** Días de rutina.

Era una mañana muy bella el sol brillaba los pollos, gallos, gallinas? Cantaban (Si es que cantan) y los Mobs se escondían, los que no lo lograban se empezaban a quemar. Allí estaba caminando como si nada un humano, si esa clase de ser que nadie puede creer que aun existan, iba casi bailando cuando con un pico de hierro en sus manos era Rick, iba con los ojos cerrados de alegría y ¿Por qué? Pues porque ayer había encontrado hierro en grandes cantidades y dejo cocinando en su casa mientras iba a minar entro a una cueva en la que el día anterior había encontrado el valioso recurso, le faltaban unas cuantas antorchas para la iluminación pero siquiera era lo suficiente para no atraer a los Mobs hostiles.

Rick: vaya que lo que hoy encuentre y no vuelvo hasta quien sabe cuándo.

A veces ya se creía loco pues hablaba consigo mismo y a veces con los Mobs hostiles para hacerles burla antes de que lo intentaran atacar.

Rick: vamos que el pico ya cruje tonta roca.

Pero al romperla tuvo que aletear para no caer porque había picado sobre un túnel de mina abandonado, estaba con una cara de entre alivio, susto y molestia.

Rick: vaya que esto es genial me pongo en peligro por solo ahorrar pico de piedra.

Y sin pensarlo salto al túnel oscuro con algo de miedo.

Rick: Que frio hace aquí por suerte traje algunas antorchas.

Puso una pero detrás de él, sin que se diera cuenta había un zombi, cuyo gruñido lo alerto a no volear.

Rick: ay no…

Zombi: hola humano…

Rick: Ahhhh

Rick salió corriendo y se volteo, sacando su espada de hierro totalmente nueva y brillante para atacarlo hasta que esté de las heridas cayó al suelo volviéndose humo.

Rick: oye ¿qué tal ahora la cena?

En eso siguió bajando por el túnel hasta llegar a un extraño cuarto lleno de musgo con dos cofres dentro.

Rick: ¡OH SI! Veamos que tienen estas bellezas.

?: Ji ji ji.

Rick: ¿Qué? ¿Quién?

Araña de cueva: hola, lo que toda chica quiere el desayuno en la cama.

Rick: oh lo siento este plato se va del menú por razones peligrosas.

Araña de cueva: ¿Cómo cuáles?

Rick enterró su espada en su atacante.

Rick: tiende a atacar a quien lo ordena.

La araña se volvió humo igual que el zombi, pero en ese entonces aparecieron un hombre y una mujer vestidos igual que su anterior enemiga.

Rick: rayos ¿de dónde salieron?

Arácnido de cueva: parece que tenemos compañía hermana.

Araña de cueva: si y mira que compañía el rico platillo del que muchos hablan.

Rick: no, no, NO, NO, yo no soy de esos este yo soy un mob si eso.

Arácnido de cueva: ¿enserio crees que somos tan tontos?

Araña de cueva: no contestes…

Rick: bueno comencemos a pelear si ya me descubrieron.

Entonces el trato de enterrar la espada en uno de ellos, pero ambos se quitaron de la trayectoria, entonces giro con la espada hiriendo levemente al arácnido y también estos se voltearon pero la Araña al tratar de abalanzarse contra el para morderlo Rick aprovecho para enterrar su espada cosa que logro por lo que ella murió al instante cuando el arácnido miro sorprendido esto escalo la pared, ya en el techo se lanzó contra el pero Rick se quitó y se deslizo con la espada en frete de él enterrándola en el pecho del arácnido y matándolo pero en eso se voltea de vuelta a los cofres viendo 4 más de esos Mobs y detrás de ellos una jaula de metal con una figura similar a ellos dentro, girando rodeada de fuego no era muy grande, no media más de un metro.

Rick: oh no puede ser…

Rick se apresuró a atacar pero el intento fue esquivado y de inmediato ya estaban escalando por la pared y lanzándosele encima pero el esquivo al primero que cayo, Rick enterró su espada de hierro en la espalda del arácnido y tan rápido la desenterró la alzo hacia arriba y automáticamente también la enterró en el vientre de quien se le lanzo, sacudió su espada, lanzando a su víctima al aire y casi de reacción enterró al aire de enfrente y vio a un arácnido herido y enterró la espada hacia atrás matando a la otra araña pero justo por enfrente le paso una flecha enfrente volteo en esa dirección y vio un arquero apuntándole de inmediato con otra flecha el por instinto se cubrió con la espada y la flecha reboto luego de eso se hizo a un lado agachándose para esquivar al arácnido que seguía vivo este ya tenía la boca abierta para morderlo, pero la otra flecha ya había salido disparada hacia Rick, pero al esquivarla dio en el pecho de arácnido matándolo pero este todavía se encontraba saltando hacia Rick obviamente, el ya no se encontraba ahí cuando la flecha impacto por lo que su ataque termino envenenando y matando al arquero. Rick volteo a la jaula antes vista y solo por alguna razón algo en él le dijo que pusiera una antorcha sobre la jaula, lo cual hizo y así como así los Mobs dejaron de aparecer permitiendo, por fin, ver el contenido de los cofres.

Rick: veamos…

Rick observo en un cofre y vio 4 lingotes de oro, 2 panes y una esmeralda. Dentro del otro había 2 lingotes de oro uno de hierro y 2 panes.

Rick: genial este sí que es un botín.

Rick salió de la cueva con una sonrisa que se fue volviendo una expresión seria al ver el atardecer y su casa un poco lejos, pero si alcanzo a llegar antes de le puesta de sol corriendo, aunque un poco agitado llego, suspiro tranquilo, dio dos pasos y algo le salto encima era K-9 su perro, aun recordaba el día que lo domestico; tenía miedo de que lo atacara pero se armó de valor le dio un hueso debido a que el pobre animal tenía hambre, y al poco rato se fijó como este lo seguía con toda confianza. Después del recuerdo y ser lamido por su mascota se lo quitó de encima, le acaricio la cabeza y se levantó para irse a dormir.

Rick empezó a soñar estaba corriendo por su vida con un rifle de asalto en la mano, de repente al casi llegar al final del pasillo por donde estaba corriendo y sus amigos lo esperaban, este se alargó y Rick como pudo siguió disparando hacia atrás para evitar ser atrapado por los Mobs, cuando uno de ellos se le apareció enfrente, era muy alto tenía toda su ropa de un color negro tan intenso que se sentía caer en un profundo abismo tan solo de verlo, su cabello también era negro y estaba peinado de forma informal, tenía sus ojos de un color violeta en sus iris, pero al verlo a los ojos unos instantes toda esa zona se volvió de un violeta aún más intenso y brillante que su iris, abriendo la boca y dispuesto a atacar pero en ese instante s Rick apareció en otro lugar. Era como una especie de pedazo de terreno de un material desconocido flotando en la nada, al principio creyó que era de noche, pero no había luna ni estrellas, entonces observo incontables pilares de un material oscuro muy extraño. Más fue su sorpresa al ver a una enorme criatura descender del abismo que emulaba el cielo de esa región, era imposible llamarle humana a esa cosa era una criatura de cuerpo humanoide, pero cabeza de dragón, de su espalda salían alas, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue el parecido con la criatura antes vista en el pasillo que al darse cuenta en el suelo había varias de estas alabando y venerando al grandote como si fuera su líder, pero de inmediato se dieron cuenta de la presencia de Rick y al verlo sus ojos se volvieron igual que el anterior pero en ese momento despertó, ya era de día y estaba tragando aire a mas no poder hasta que se calmó, entonces se levantó y fue a un extraño cuarto que parecía ser un taller, tenía una mesa de trabajo algo cubierta de virutas de madera, dos hornos el cual uno de ellos se apagó apenas Rick entro, y un cofre doble en el que al parecer tenía sus cosas ordenada para trabajar, empezó a sonreír, saco 4 de los lingotes de oro y un montoncito de redstone los coloco en la mesa y en unos segundos entre sus manos traía un extraño artefacto con una imagen del sol moviéndose lenta, apenas visiblemente. Salió de su casa a un granero donde dentro había muy pocos animales de granja, pero él ya se esperaba esto así que los alimento juntos y los animales parecían felices, ya fuera fue a donde un rio no muy lejano de su casa, allí había entre brotes de semillas, cultivos volviendo a crecer y cosechas listas; Rick cosecho lo que pudo y lo llevo a su casa, de inmediato convirtió el trigo a pan, cocino las papas y guardo las zanahorias. El reto del día se la paso pescando y cazando animales salvajes, pero no se dio cuenta en que momento anocheció. Rick iba corriendo por su vida mientras era perseguido por flechas, explosiones y gruñidos, si eran los Mobs hostiles, pero esta vez era diferente, podría jurar que venían en manadas a atacarle, al llegar a su casa vio su reloj que era casi media noche el guardo sus cosas y se recostó en la cama su perro se le acerco, por lo que Rick lo acaricio un poco y se quedó dormido.

 **¡OH SI! A esto me refería por fin un rayo de sol lega a mi mente ahora creo que pueden estar tranquilos pero antes tengo dos cosas que decir: lo de los amigos Mobs (continuación al primer y segundo capítulo) lo pondré un poco más después primero quiero aclarar el pasado, así que se les facilita un poco a la hora de armar la línea temporal, pero no se descuiden que de vez en cuando puedo poner continuación directa a esos capítulos y así seguir viendo el orden que armaran. Lo segundo es una pregunta que necesito contesten en las review ¿Qué jefes quieren? Me refiero a no solo los típicos del minecraft original, si no a que ustedes inventen los suyos solo díganme la apariencia la actitud y la circunstancia en la que quieran que los encuentre ah y si en el pasado, presente o futuro, por cierto el Ender dragón también lo humanice por si no se dieron cuenta traten de imaginarlo como satán (segunda fase) de binding of Isaac si han llegado a sheol sabrán de que hablo, pero claro a lo Ender dragón, bueno eso sería todo ya saben dejen sus reviews contesten la pregunta y gracias por leer ¡HASTA LA PROXIMA!**


	5. A que no adivinas donde va este capitulo

**Hola y bienvenidos sean todos a un nuevo capítulo de esta serie de minecraft… antes que nada quiero disculparme por tardar más de lo usual en actualizar el capítulo debido a que como dije antes debía sobrevivir a esta semana para estar tranquilo, así que ya volveré a actualizar como antes… espero. Bueno comencemos con esto que estuve escaso de ideas y esta fue una que me gusto por la posición en la que va de la historia, bueno quiero aclarar algo sobre los jefes… no me han dicho en que espacio de la línea temporal los quieren (hay tres básicos: pasado, presente y futuro, si quieren que aclare cuál es cuál me lo piden) y que los pondré más después debido a que ahora solo tengo 3 (uno me lo sugirió un compañero) por ultimo antes de comenzar avisare que a petición de alguien hare los capítulos más largos, bueno comencemos.**

 **Capítulo 5:** A que no adivinas donde va este capítulo.

En algún lugar desconocido dentro de una cámara de suspensión criogénica se encontraba dormido Rick, de repente algo lo libero de ese trance, el empezó a apretar los parpados, mover los dedos y otras señales de un pesado despertar, todo estaba callado hasta que de la nada sonó una alarma bastante ruidosa que despertó al pobre chico de golpe y cayendo al suelo al levantarse casi por instinto reacciono a la alarma.

Rick: nos atacan.

¿?: Si hay que apresurarnos.

En eso Rick volteo a ver a una chica de cabello largo naranja, ojos verdes, piel blanca y vestida con una blusa verde aqua, cinturón negro, pantalón café y botas grises; no la conocía pero le extrañaba que la viera salir de una cámara de suspensión similar a la de él.

?: No es un ataque, es una alerta de fallo.

En eso un hombre un poco mayor a Rick de piel morena, ojos índigo, cabello café oscuro y vestido con una camisa color aguamarina, pantalón azul oscuro y zapatos color gris oscuro. (A este punto creo que saben quién es, y si no, nunca han jugado minecraft.)

Steve: vaya creo que el proyecto fallo, Alex debemos salir ya sabes que hacer.

Alex: De acuerdo vámonos, pero…

Alex le señaló a Steve donde estaba Rick mientras el solo se quedaba mirándolos sin entender.

Steve: ya veo, ¿quieres venir con nosotros?

Rick: ¿Qué? ¿A dónde? ¿Por qué?

Alex: Hay un helicóptero afuera, podremos escapar en él.

Steve: vale, chico si quieres vivir, síguenos.

Y así como si nada se fueron por un pasillo mientras Rick observaba a lo Mobs atacando a los científicos y a los militares que trataban de huir o combatirlos, Rick veía en especial a esos seres vestidos de negro, con sus ojos violetas y su gran altura, de no ser por eso parecerían humanos, Rick siguió a sus compañeros hasta que se detuvieron y ocultaron en una esquina.

Rick: oigan expliquen que esta pasa…

Steve: calla, están ahí.

Rick: ¿Quién?

Steve: los Mobs.

Rick: ¿los Mobs?

Alex: experimentos biológicos que han salido mal, no como tú, que has logrado mejorar tus habilidades.

Steve: Exacto, pero podemos escapar por aquí.

En eso Steve destruyo una pared en un par de golpes solo para seguir corriendo por sus vidas, Rick se quedó asombrado por tal cosa.

Rick: ¿Cómo lo…?

Steve: tú no eres el único que mejoro, no estábamos ahí por gusto propio.

Rick: ¿quiénes son?

Steve: Ella es la sargento Alex y yo el comandante Steve.

Rick: a mucho gusto yo soy…

Steve: lo se cabo Rick, novato, compatible con el suero de M.O.B.

Rick: ¿cómo lo sabes?

Steve: nosotros nos informamos mejor sobre el proyecto.

Alex: allí esta.

Pero antes de subir al helicóptero este despego antes de ser impactado por escombros del edificio, una voz desde el helicóptero se oía.

Voz: los veremos en el techo, por favor traten de llegar ahí.

Alex: bien ahora debemos llegar al techo del laboratorio y esperar que no nos atrapen.

Rick: lo lograremos ya llegamos hasta aquí.

Steve: Bien, pero debemos apresurarnos.

En eso se fueron pero antes de que Steve cruzara un pasillo este se derrumbó dejando a Steve separado del resto.

Alex: Steve ¿estás bien?

Steve: si, pero debo encontrar otro camino.

Alex: está bien te veremos allá.

Steve se dio vuelta para buscar otro camino, se subió a los ductos de ventilación y llego a una oficina donde empezó a oír golpes en la puerta, cuando esta se rompió dejo ver a un zombi que estaba dispuesto atacarlo, Steve pudo evitar un par de ataques y después de tomar con gran habilidad el arma que llevaba, le disparo hasta que cayo, después de eso salió de la oficina y corrió hasta oír el motor del helicóptero en el techo y supo que debía apresurarse, mientras tanto con Rick. Alex empezó a guiar a Rick por el pasillo en el que se quedaron hasta que se encontraron con varios hombres que llevaban armadura de huesos y armas disparándole de forma muy precisa a los últimos supervivientes que trataban de defenderse, Alex y Rick aprovecharon para huir a su lado, al llegar a un pequeño complejo de oficinas, donde vieron un extraño ser vestido de verde camuflajeado, pero lo que daba más miedo era esa mascara con esa cara ( ya sabrán de que mob estoy hablando) este se acercó a los chicos y comenzó a parpadear, en ese momento Alex reacciono y lo tiro hacia una pared en ese momento exploto dañando el edificio y dejando ver el exterior del lugar, subieron hasta llegar al techo donde ya los esperaba el helicóptero.

Militar: Suban rápido, esperen uno, dos… ¿y el tercer compatible? ¿Dónde está el comandante Steve?

Rick abrió los ojos sorprendido, se había olvidado de Steve y aun no llegaba al punto de encuentro así que decidió volver por él.

Rick: Alex, quédate aquí volveré por Steve.

Alex: está bien tratare de detenerlo pero vuelvan rápido.

Rick volvió por el complejo del que llegaron para encontrarse con Steve algo cansado junto con un militar cayendo, porque detrás de él había un arquero con un arma apunto de dispararle a Steve, pero en ese momento el vio un arma la tomo y sin dudarlo le disparo.

Rick: Le di.

Steve: Rick, gracias a… un momento ¿y Alex?

Rick: está en el helicóptero.

Steve: Pues vámonos.

Ellos llegaron al helicóptero y saltaron de la cornisa para llegar al interior de pura suerte.

Alex: bien me alegro de que llegaran, pero ¿ahora qué?

Piloto: debemos llevarlos a una zona segura, el mundo entero se consumirá por todo este desastre.

Rick: bien pero que eran esas cosas.

Alex: proyecto mejora orgánica biológica o MOB para abreviar una serie de experimentos científicos-militares que deberían haber fortalecido los aspectos del ser humano, pero hubo varios fallos, solo había unas cuantas personas compatibles con el suero, un producto final que lograba dar habilidades que corren justo ahora por nuestro ser.

Rick: ¿Qué?

Steve: solo nosotros tenemos unas habilidades totalmente desarrolladas, pero a causa de los experimentos los Mobs también desarrollaron habilidades especiales.

Alex: Zombi, ser con apetito voraz y tendencias caníbales; Creeper, mutante kamikaze con la habilidad de explotar y regenerarse minutos después; Arquero, persona con una afinada puntería que puede mantenerse en movimiento constante y darle en el centro a un objetivo tan pequeño como un insecto; Araña, ser con las capacidades de todos los arácnidos y un instinto de supervivencia casi asesino; Lepisma, criaturas carnívoras que les gusta vivir entre las rocas y sus dientes pueden perforarlas; Slime, mutación de una persona con una membrana que recubre su composición corrosiva y se puede reproducir por mitosis; entre otros de los que te hablare después primero debemos…

No alcanzo a terminar la frase, pues algo golpeo el helicóptero y este empezó a desplomarse todos tomaron un paracaídas y se lanzaron, pero el viento, los pedazos y otros elementos provocaron que se separaran, lo curioso es que Rick por un momento pudo ver a una extraña criatura (el Ender dragón) antes de caer al mar y casi ahogarse, pero llego a una playa donde por el cansancio y el ocaso se quedó dormido. Mientras dormía pudo notar que el mundo dejo de ser como lo conocía, solo fue cuestión de horas para que el mundo se cambiara pero algo que noto es que en realidad eso fue hace ya tiempo, eso quiere decir que el mundo ya había dejado de existir hace tiempo junto con la humanidad. Cuando despertó ya era de día entonces empezó a buscar a sus compañeros pero al no encontrarlos se resignó a creer que habían aterrizado en otro lugar, así que busco refugio pero todos los lugares eran al natural impidiendo usarlos como casa, aunque en ese momento se le ocurrió usar "esas" habilidades que Steve le había dicho que poseía, así que dudoso se acercó a un árbol y comenzó a golpearlo hasta que este se rompió dándole una pequeña parte del tronco y en eso, él supo que hacer, derribo tres arboles más y el de alguna forma supo que con sus propias manos tenía la fuerza para convertir esos troncos a tablas, así que lo hizo, después con esas tablas construyo una pequeña choza y una mesa de trabajo con las características necesarias para crear cosas más complicadas; en eso atardeció, él todavía se encontraba afuera pero al volver con más madera se encontró con lo que parecían ser personas pero…

Rick: Hola oiga me podría ayudar emm…

Cuál fue su sorpresa al ver a un zombi voltearse y gruñirle, obviamente Rick se sorprendió, pero a los pocos segundos salió corriendo y gritando a su humilde morada, al llegar se dispuso a dormir pero como no quería dormir en el suelo así que algo en él lo impulso a seguir construyendo esta vez palos de madera y con las tablas logro hacer un pico de madera y una espada, el descubrirlo le costó casi toda la noche pero al final lo logro.

Rick: vaya esto de craftear es complicado.

Rick se sorprendió por esa palabra no la había oído antes y aun así se le hacía familiar, pero no le dio mucha importancia se guardó la espada y salió con el pico en la mano, no dio ni tres pasos y se le apareció un zombi, Rick se puso blanco del miedo pero de inmediato se le quito al ver que no lo atacaba si no que se movía con dolor pues se estaba quemando, así que Rick se fue a explorar hasta llegar a un a cueva en la que vio un extraño brillo proveniente de la entrada al acercarse vio lo que parecía ser metal crudo incrustado en las piedras pero al tratar de picarlo fue inútil, así que pico un poco de piedra con una idea en mente que ni el mismo entendía, por suerte encontró unos trozos de carbón en su trayecto, ya en su casa en la noche ,él se la paso en vela descubriendo los nuevos crafteos en piedra, construyo un horno, un pico y una espada y con el carbón y los palos se construyó unas antorchas y regreso a la cueva donde con facilidad y su nuevo pico extrajo el hierro solo dos menas pero se alegró de progresar así que una vez en su casa se cocinó el hierro y al salir del horno lo crafteo en unas tijeras que luego uso para esquilar ovejas y con un poco de madera salió una cama.

Rick: al fin descanso pero…

A Rick le comenzó a gruñir el estómago del hambre así que salió a buscar comida recolectando manzanas y al arrancar un poco de pasto consiguió semillas silvestres de trigo. Las sembró y se comió las manzanas, ya de noche él se fue a acostar y a los pocos minutos se quedó dormido pensando en el mañana y el día siguiente eso de sobrevivir podría ser divertido.

 **Al fin el capítulo de hoy terminado, si tal vez no tuvo mucha acción y las escenas de acción estuvieron un poco aburridas pero me gusto como quedo además de que es MUUUY obvio en que parte de la línea temporal va este capítulo pero bueno el siguiente saldrá pronto, así que nada los veo en el siguiente capítulo, ya saben dejen sus reviews con sus jefes, la parte del tiempo que quieren que aparezcan y ya bueno gracias por leer y ¡HASTA LA PROXIMA!**


	6. A que si adivinas donde va este capitulo

**Hola, Hola a todos y bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de esta historia que está tomando poco a poco forma, pero les recuerdo que ustedes serán los que se la darán, aunque aún no, así que no se preocupen de momento jeje, pero bueno comencemos de una buena vez, por cierto, tal vez también comience otra que de momento no daré más detalles, ahora sí, aquí el capítulo.**

 **Capítulo 6:** A que si adivinas donde va este capítulo.

Rick empezó a despertar relajadamente, pero de pronto se empezó a negar el perder su sueño, pues no había dormido en un buen rato por puro capricho, finalmente se levantó con algo de dificultad y flojera, salió vio a su alrededor como la paz volvía con la luz del sol, así que tranquilo se acercó a un pequeño cuerpo de agua y se lavó la cara, pero al levantar la cara…

Creeper: hola buen día y buenas noches.

Rick se sorprendió de que esa cosa hablara, pero reacciono rápido a su comentario y esquivo la explosión. Al salir de su escondite vio un cráter en el suelo y esbozo una sonrisa relajada, todavía se aferraba a la idea de que sobrevivir sería divertido, pero a la vez se entristecía por el futuro de la humanidad que ya había quedado incierto, si alguna vez fueron la especie dominante, ahora estaba en peligro de extinción por sus propias creaciones.

Rick: Vaya, creo sentir como los mamuts se sentían con nosotros.

Siguió caminando perdido en sus pensamientos, pero de repente, se encontró con un cerdo el cual intento capturar para conseguir comida sin éxito, después noto que varios animales pacíficos que parecían de granja caminando por ahí como si nada, Rick sonrió maliciosamente dispuesto a conseguir comida, pero…

Rick: ¡QUEDENSE QUIETOS! ¡OH VAMOS PODRAN DARME CARNE! ¡YA CASI AHHH!

A pesar de la gran cantidad de animales, Rick no pudo atrapar o matar a ninguno por lo que su cacería no fue algo productivo ese día. Cuando volvió a su casa al atardecer se acercó a la cama y se recostó viendo du espada de piedra casi rota y que su casa (ahora con techo de piedra) se encontraba casi a oscuras por la única antorcha que iluminaba el cuarto central donde estaba la mesa de trabajo y el horno junto a un baúl, él se encontraba detrás de una pequeña pared con una entrada que daba a un cuarto con la cama y una ventana (obviamente el en la cama) él se levantó con cierta preocupación y crafteo otra junto con las antorchas que pudo y otros dos picos de piedra, después se fue a acostar, pero no conciliaba el sueño por más que quisiera y estaba cansado así que no se lo explicaba, estaba a punto de empezar a roncar, cuando de pronto oyó el gruñido de un zombi, lo cual lo alerto y al voltear a su ventana, aun sin vidrio, se sorprendió al ver a un zombi tratando de entrar, pero como no estaba la ventana cubierta Rick uso esa ventaja para golpearlo con su espada hasta que lo derroto ya hecho eso se volvió a acostar, solo que esta vez se quedó dormido casi al instante, aunque fueron pocas horas al levantarse se sintió como si hubiera descansado toda la noche.

Rick: a que bien se siente, pero ¿Por qué me siento tan recuperado?

Aun extrañado se levantó y con sus nuevas herramientas en mano fue de nuevo a la cueva y cavo un poco para encontrar más hierro, algo de carbón, pero de repente llego a una zona con lava al adentrarse vio como algo arriba de el brillaba con la poca iluminación del lugar, Rick al voltear hacia arriba sonrió como un idiota, casi babeando mientras los ojos se le agrandaban e iluminaban, pues había encontrado oro.

Rick: s-soy rico, ¡SOY RICO!

Pero al intentar picarlo…

¿Qué? ¡Maldito pico de roca, rompe esto de una vez!

(Deseo concedido XD) al romperse el bloque luego de mucho esfuerzo ¡Este no dropeo nada! Lo cual hizo a Rick empezar a llorar ahí mismo. Luego de una recuperación se levantó del suelo y empezó a seguir explorando el lugar, pero después de cavar un rato hacia abajo cayo dentro de un oscuro túnel de mina abandonado que no pudo explorar por ese día, debido a que se había quedado sin antorchas, pero al día siguiente con el carbón que había encontrado se crafteo mas antorchas y al volver a este lugar con una mirada decidida camino hacia la oscuridad del lugar derrotando a varios Mobs en su camino y picando cuanta pared se encontrara hasta que encontró algo que le extraño.

Rick: Y esto que es parece solo piedra azul en piedra común, ¿Qué será? Mejor me lo llevo.

Con miedo pico el lapislázuli y se sorprendió al ver que si soltó algo pero que eran seis unidades.

Rick: Genial, no sé qué sea, ni para que me va a servir… pero bueno un mineral es un mineral.

Ya cuando se cansó se propuso a irse a su casa pero de inmediato se metió a la cueva como si fuera su único lugar a la vista, pues anocheció y para su mala suerte el campo estaba lleno de Mobs hostiles el temblando se asomó por el borde para ver qué pasaba, viendo hablar a un creeper con un zombi.

Zombi: nada hoy, ¿y tú?

Creeper: rayos, esperaba que tu si hubieras tenido suerte en encontrar comida me estoy muriendo de hambre…

Zombi: tranquilo, estoy seguro que encontraremos algo, pero, sabes yo también tengo tanta hambre que te juro estoy oliendo a un humano…

Creeper: (oliendo) oye no es una ilusión, yo también huelo carne humana…

Rick empezó a temblar totalmente asustado por lo que había oído así que se dispuso a pelear, pero se sorprendió al ver llegar un arquero junto a los otros dos.

Arquero: ¿chicos que hacen aquí? Hay un grupo de supervivientes cerca, y vamos a emboscarlos.

Zombi: por fin comida vamos.

Rick vio alejarse a los Mobs y se tranquilizó al perderlos de vista, tan rápido paso eso, Rick corrió como loco a su casa y se encerró bloqueándola con todos los ¿bloques? Que traía a la mano y se fue a dormir con unas ganas de… y bueno al quedar dormido por fin se tranquilizó.

 **Vaya que si este capítulo es extraño pues me tarde casi una semana en subirlo y no dura más que los otros, pero antes de que me maten les daré una buena noticia, listos ahí va, también hoy subí una nueva seria de minecraft solo que un poco más humorística debido a que esta idea me llego de repente y me gusto ahora si podre seguir con esta un poco más rápido, creo… bueno los dejo a la espera del siguiente capítulo que ya no será tan larga esta vez sí me pondré las pilas, pero bueno hasta la próxima y ¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**


	7. continuando donde nos quedamos

**Hola y sean bienvenidos a el nuevo capítulo de esta historia tan extraña que poco a poco avanza, pero bueno, vamos que el show debe continuar, OK debo aclarar que en vista de los pocos jefes que tengo hasta ahora, debo ponerlos en el futuro, así que si les parece díganme, y si no me avisan en que parte del tiempo los quieren… bueno, vamos con el capítulo.**

 **Capítulo 7:** Continuando donde nos quedamos.

Rick se despertó aun con la pregunta en mente, pues se le había hecho raro el cenar con quienes antes se lo quisieron cenar a él, pero por otro lado, le agradaba tener compañía, especialmente ella, pero se había dado cuenta que desde ayer no había conseguido más recursos y ya le escaseaban, pero entonces al salir vio como un gigantesco lote de recursos con una nota que ponía:

 _Hola Rick, Zebastian, Archie y yo te estamos agradecidos por la cena de anoche, estaba deliciosa y aquí te dejamos un agradecimiento por las molestias… bueno ya me tengo que ir que casi sale el sol… si, tal vez te visitemos esta noche… adiós…_

Rick sonrió inconteniblemente al leer eso, si, tenía amigos y eran Mobs, pero lo que le sorprendió era que había restos de comida, él se quería convencer de que algún animal salvaje lo había robado, pero no había ninguno cerca y eso le extrañaba mucho, empezó a investigar y detrás de un árbol encontró a una chica con un largo vestido verde claro y una máscara levantada que tenía una cara muy particular y que el ya conocía…

Rick: Ay no…

Creeper: ….

Rick: …

Creeper: ¡AHHHH!

En eso la creeper se echó a correr con algo de comida en las manos mientras Rick la empieza a perseguir con su arco tratando de darle, pero su puntería es tan especial que todas las flechas rozan a la creeper hasta que por fin se le logra echar encima y comienzan a pelear por la comida forcejeando uno con otro hasta que Rick logro quitarle toda la comida y se levantó algo sucio y con raspones.

Rick: Victoria….

Creeper: (enojada) SSSSSSSS…..

Rick: Ay no…

Mientras en otro lado los animales comían tranquilos hasta que sintieron un estruendo a la lejanía… volviendo con Rick ahora estaba cubierto de hollín y casi inconsciente veía a todos lados tratando de localizar a la chica creeper por algún lado, pero al no verla supo que había desaparecido con la explosión así que fue a casa hizo lo habitual alimento a sus animales y a el mismo, salió a minar, talar, cosechar y esquivando a los Mobs, pues ahora cada que los veía le recordaban a quienes ahora consideraba a sus amigos, así que evitaba atacarlos, llego la noche, pero esta vez el llego emocionado a casa esperando otra visita de los Mobs. Al casi llegar a casa se sorprendió al ver que la misma Creeper de antes con una sonrisa maliciosa observándolo fijamente y acercándose cada vez más y más.

Rick: ¿Qué? ¿Cómo puede ser? Si voló en mil pedazos esta mañana…

Creeper: Vaya me reconoces… que bueno porque sabrás así quien te mando a la muerte…

Rick: Espera… podemos discutirlo… mira… tengo comida… rica comida…

Creeper: eso ya no importa, no debiste molestarme.

En eso una flecha se atravesó en su camino deteniéndola de acercarse a Rick, en eso él y la creeper voltearon hacia la dirección desde donde vino la flecha y vieron que ahí estaban Zebastian, Archie y Skelly, ella con su arco en mano, mirándolos de manera confundida mientras la creeper solo se limitaba a mirarlos con indiferencia y Rick con una luz en sus ojos miraba a sus amigos quienes lo habían salvado.

Creeper: bah, Mobs inútiles sabía que tarde o temprano caerían en los engaños de los humanos.

Zebastian: ¡HEY! No hemos caído en los engaños de nadie solo defendemos a nuestro amigo.

Archie: Por lo menos su amigo…

Creeper: ¿¡QUE!? Ahora si lo he oído todo Mobs amigos de un humano.

Skelly: basta ¿qué es lo que quieres aquí?

Creeper: Este tonto me ataco, lo menos que puedo hacer es regresarle el favor.

Rick: eso no es cierto tú me robaste la comida.

Creeper: ¿De qué hablas? Esa comida no estaba dentro de tu casa.

Skelly: nosotros se la dejamos ahí.

Creeper: así que han estado ayudando a mi enemigo, bueno, debo mostrarles todo el poder de un creeper a los Mobs.

En eso de la nada llega caminando un niño vestido con una camisa de manga larga gris, un pantalón del mismo color y zapatos negros, pero lo extraño de ese niño era que en su espalda parecía tener espinas.

Silverfish: oye hermana… ya tengo hambre… ¿conseguiste comida?

La creeper que se había puesto su máscara y se acercaba a ellos, al instante de oír esa voz se quedó paralizada y muda, pero en eso Skelly se le agrandaron los ojos, bajo el arco, tiro a los lados a los otros dos apartándolos de su camino y corriendo hacia aquel niñito, el cual ya se estaba asustando.

Skelly: ¡SI! ¡Siempre quise conocer a un silverfish!

Silverfish: Cindy… ayúdame…

Cindy: ya para y déjalo en paz, tú y yo estábamos en algo.

Skelly: si, si aja… y… ¿Cómo te llamas pequeño?

Silverfish: ….

Cindy: Ya déjalo, lo estás asustando, se llama Silvio y yo Cindy, él es… mi… hermano.

Archie: (¿cómo pueden ser hermanos?)

En eso se oyó un estruendo bastante grande a la lejanía mientras ellos hablaban, cosa que llamo su atención e ignorando lo que habían pasado fueron a investigar juntos, pero lo que vieron los horrorizo, pues estaban viendo una masacre, unos seres altos, vestidos de negro y con los ojos brillándoles de violeta, en ese momento Rick recordó un sueño donde ya los había visto, estos seres estaban atacando a los otros Mobs sin piedad alguna hasta matarlos, en ese momento un creeper de aspecto de líder exploto frente a los atacantes, pero al hacer esto ellos se tele transportaron a un lugar algo lejano a la explosión salvándose de esta, lo mismo pasaba con los arqueros al tratar de dispárales, de un momento a otro, el creeper se regenero, pero estaba débil, en eso uno de los seres que los estaban atacando se acercó con una sonrisa maliciosa a él y el creeper solo se limitó a preguntarle…

Creeper: … ¿por… ¿Por qué?...

Enderman: porque así lo quiso el Ender dragón.

Y así sin más el enderman mato al creeper, pero al hacer eso, un ataque de ira recorrió a Cindy, ella corrió hasta esos seres con lágrimas de dolor e ira en sus ojos y cuando estaba a punto de estallar se oyó una voz desde atrás.

Rick: ¡Detente!

Cindy: ¿Qué?

Rick: no lo hagas, si explotas ahora quedaras débil y tu destino será el mismo que el de él, deja que yo me encargue de estos.

Cindy empezó a cambiar esas lágrimas de ira y tristeza por unas de pena y felicidad, pues hasta esa mañana había peleado contra él y casi lo atacaba, pero en ese momento parecía que él ni siquiera recordaba eso, mientras los enderman se miraban unos a otros confundidos, pero al notar las intenciones de pelear de aquel individuo esas caras cambiaron a unas confiadas y maliciosas.

Enderman: ¿crees que podrás hacernos frente a nosotros? ¿Tu solo?

Skelly: excepto que él no está solo.

En eso llegan los otros amigos de Rick preparados para ayudarlo en la batalla.

Enderman: está bien, así nos facilitan el trabajo de buscarlos.

Rick empezó a blandir su espada de hierro totalmente nueva por parte de sus amigos y atravesando a los Enderrman sin problema, hasta que se le empezaron a acumular, mientras Skelly y Archie trataban de darles a los enderman con sus flechas, pero ellos las esquivaban tele transportándose de un lado a otro y se les empezaban a acabar las flechas, Zebastian estaba defendiendo a Cindy, que trataba a toda costa de alejar a su hermanito del campo de batalla, pero eran tantos que de un momento a otro ya tenían rodeados a todos. En eso dos extrañas sombras que aparecieron de la nada junto a un brillo azul cielo cortaron las cabezas de dos de los seres.

¿?: Vaya más enderman y parece que hemos salvado a alguien.

?: Si hoy ha sido una noche muy extraña y eso que apenas comienza.

Y así el brillo volvió cortando y matando a todos los seres rodeaban a Rick y a sus amigos. De la nada dos personas aparecieron con espadas de diamante en sus manos y Rick de inmediato les reconoció.

Steve: hola Rick, ha pasado mucho tiempo.

Alex: bien hecho novato, has sobrevivido todo este tiempo.

Rick: no lo creo… ¿de verdad son ustedes?

Steve: Si pero… ¿¡QUE RAYOS HACES CON MOBS HOSTILES!?

Rick: ¡Espera! No los ataquen son mis amigos.

Alex y Steve: ¿¡QUE!?

Rick: si… bueno me han ayudado y yo voy a tratar de devolverles el favor.

Steve: ahora que lo dices no parecen malos y los otros que vimos en realidad estaban luchando por sus vidas y los enderman eran los únicos hostiles hacia otros Mobs, pero antes eso no había pasado.

Rick: es cierto ni lo había notado pero como saben el nombre de esas criaturas si yo nunca las había visto.

Cindy: nosotros si los conocíamos son de otra dimensión.

Alex: si lo sabemos… parece que estos seres son una antigua civilización que aprendió varias habilidades parecidas a las mejoras de los Mobs pero estas son totalmente naturales.

Skelly: exacto, pero ellos llegaron desde su mundo casi cuando el accidente ocurrió.

Después de hablar un rato todos acordaron ir a casa de Rick a pasar la noche, al llegar todos estaban hablando pero Rick volteo a ver a Cindy afuera de la casa sola, así que se acercó a ver qué le pasaba.

Rick: hola, ¿estás bien?

Cindy: s-si…

Rick: Escucha, sé que esta no es la mejor situación… pero te quiero decir que aún debe haber más de tus amigos ahí fuera y que los encontraremos antes que los enderman.

Cindy: gracias…

Rick: y ¿Quién era él?

Cindy: ¿eh?

Rick: el creeper.

Cindy: era mi padre.

Rick: no sabes cuánto lo siento…

Mientras ellos hablaban en casa un extraño ser se acercaba acechando mientras todos conversaban tranquilamente, pero Archie vio aquel ser en las sombras acercándose hasta que el logro darle una flecha y llamo a los que estaban en la casa quienes acudieron al llamado, al acercarse al ser herido vieron a un chico que parecía estar hecho de gelatina verde, era translucido y estaba agonizando; cuando trataron de ayudarlo ya era tarde, él se desvaneció en vapor, pero para su sorpresa de este salieron dos iguales a este pero un poco más pequeños.

Slime1: esperen no me lastimen…

Slime2: … solo quería comida.

Archie: ¿¡pero que!?

Skelly: ¿es un Slime? Solo había oído de ellos, creí que solo vivían en los pantanos.

Los dos Slimes se juntaron volviendo a hacerlos uno.

Slime: es que hubo un problema en casa y los enderman se volvieron locos, así que vine acá, ya sabes buscando hierbas más verdes.

Entonces volvieron a casa y le ofrecieron comida, comenzaron a hablar de nuevo y mientras Rick y Cindy seguían hablando, ni siquiera supieron lo que paso hace un momento.

Cindy: ¿enserio crees que deberíamos hacerlo?

Rick: si, se los diré a los demás debemos hacer algo ante esto y descubrir que paso, el mundo ya no es el de antes… ¡Y NO SOPORTARE DOS CAMIBIOS EN LAS CIVILIZACIONES!

Cindy oyó la molestia en ese comentario, sabía lo que sentía, así que no pudo evitar abrazarlo.

Cindy: yo sé lo que se siente perder todo lo que conoces de tu hogar… pero si hay sobrevivientes Mobs… también los hay humanos.

Rick: gracias…

El abrazo continuo unos momentos, momentos que Skelly vio y ella empezó a arder por dentro, pensó para sí misma que si fuera una creeper ahora estallaría sin pensarlo, cuando se separaron y volvieron a la casa se sorprendieron de ver a el nuevo, mas Rick, pues se estaba comiendo su comida.

Rick: oigan chicos… ¿y este quién es?

Zebastian: es Stu el Slime, vino aquí buscando refugio del ataque de los enderman.

Archie: y yo le ofrecí tu comida.

Rick: ¿¡QUE!?

Steve: hay vamos no seas tacaño esto está muy rico.

Rick: a ya recordé oigan chicos… partiremos en un viaje.

Todos los demás menos Cindy: ¿Qué?

Rick: pienso que todavía pudieron quedar Mobs vivos y en vista de que no son malos podríamos buscarlos y ayudarlos.

Zebastian: tienes razón… está bien ¿cuándo nos vamos?

Cindy: en tres días.

Stu: chicos sé que no me conoce ni nada, pero ¿podría acompañarlos?

Archie: y ¿por qué querrías hacer eso?

Stu: Es que debo averiguar quién soy esas cosas místicas pos las que viajas.

Alex: Ok….

Rick: decidido partimos en tres días, pero por ahora, deberíamos descansar.

Skelly: pero ¿en dónde? solo tienes una cama y si salimos podrá haber enderman afuera.

Rick: eso no es problema, ya vuelvo.

En eso Rick saco sus tijeras y se dirigió a su granja a esquilar ovejas, regreso y se puso a craftear en su taller, cuando salió después de unos minutos.

Rick: bien conseguí crear tres camas.

Steve: no te preocupes yo tengo mi casa no muy lejos de aquí.

Alex: y yo también.

Rick: eso nos deja con seis personas y tres camas.

Skelly: yo dormiré con mi hermano.

Archie: Bien…

Zebastian: creo que yo dormiré con Cindy.

Pero en eso él estaba tirado en el suelo y con un golpe en la cabeza.

Zebastian: que ella y su hermanito duerman en la misma cama… yo la compartiré con Stu…

Rick: bien será mejor que descansen… mañana empezamos a prepararnos.

Todos: sí.

Entonces todos se fueron a acostar pero Rick, antes de cerrar los ojos pensó en algo:

 _¿Querías la respuesta a tu pregunta? Aquí está, un viaje en el que probamente te pongas en riesgo y tendrás que salvar a Mobs._

Rick: si, lo sé.

 **Bien por fin acabe el capítulo y sé que dije que los actualizaría más rápido, pero tomando en cuenta que ahora son dos historias piensen que me tarde la mitad del tiempo en hacerlo… bueno no XD pero pasando a otro tema, voy a hacer mi último intento de reunir jefes, quiero aclarar que la creeper que salió en este capítulo no es la que me pidieron, esa la pondré más después, algo más, si a partir de aquí los siguientes capítulos estarán flotando por así decirlo, así que ya me pueden empezar a dejar la línea temporal armada como crean que va y/o ira por ultimo les digo que el siguiente capítulo de "un server para todos" lo subiré un poco más tarde ya que este todavía le faltan algunos ajustes finales, bueno sin nada más que decir los dejo, gracias por leer y ¡HASTA LA PROXIMA!**


	8. entrega a domicilio con el repartidor

**Hola y bienvenidos sean todos a un nuevo capítulo del fic que solo a mí se me ocurre hacer así, y… bueno como dije en el capítulo anterior ya se puede empezar con eso de unir los eventos en el orden que crean que van o irán, así que oficialmente ya habrá capítulos del futuro, del pasado flotando (no unidos directamente) y del que más me gusta, el presente, así que no conseguí mas jefes adicionales… en total tengo 3 adicionales, los del minecraft original también 3 y creo que son todos, bueno empecemos que la aventura aguarda…creo…**

 **Capítulo 8:** entrega a domicilio con el repartidor en una pieza o es gratis.

Han pasado ya casi un mes desde que los amigos dejaron su hogar, muchas cosas han cambiado, pues en su viaje solo lograron descubrir algo aterrador, los Mobs ahora eran controlados por el Ender dragón y estos ya no eran los mismos que se podían volver amigables tras conocerlos mejor, no, ahora atacaban a todo aquel que no fuera el súbdito de Ender.

Era una noche agradable, todos nuestros amigos estaban alrededor de una fogata platicando entre sí, habían establecido un campamento temporal como en cada parada que hacían.

Steve: …Y así fue como logre evitar que la bomba explotara, salve al presidente e hice que la selección mexicana ganara.

Rick: o_O

Stu: wow.

Archie: no me importa y nunca te pregunte.

Alex: ¡ESO NUNCA PASO!

Steve: si paso… cuando tu… estabas en… la cámara de criogenización.

Alex: ¡PERO SI NOS PUSIERON AHÍ AL MISMO TIEMPO!

Steve: eh… ¡buenas noches!

Steve se acostó en una cama que él puso de rápido y quedo dormido casi al instante, a la mañana siguiente todos se despertaron con bastante hambre.

Rick: vaya, creo que necesitamos comida, ¿o tu qué opinas K-9?

El perro solo estaba buscando cualquier cosa que comer de hecho empezó a lamer la cara de Archie.

Archie: (hablando dormido) o si linda, no espera… más despacio que no estoy acostumbrado… jiji que traviesa.

En eso, su hermana se había acercado a pedirle comida a Rick pero se detuvo antes de hablarle al ver a su hermano como estaba, quien ya estaba despertando y encontrándose con una sorpresa inesperada.

Archie: ¡AHHH!

Él se levantó de golpe alejando al perro y buscando su arco mientras todos los despiertos se reían a más no poder.

Archie: ¡ahora si lo mato!

Zebastian: tranquilo, tranquilo, él no tiene la culpe de nada eso es culpa de Rick.

Stu: Exacto, deja las malas vibras, relájate.

Archie: tienen razón, toda la culpa es de Rick.

Rick: ¿y yo por qué?

Skelly: es cierto él no es el culpable de esto, eso te pasa por soñar despierto.

Pero en ese instante un rugido invadió el estómago de Skelly, al igual que el de todos los demás, ya sea que estuviesen despiertos o todavía no.

Skelly: no, tienen razón, la culpa es de él y solo él.

Rick: ¡QUE!

Cindy: es que tu Steve y Alex son las únicas personas con eso de poderes humanos y esas cosas del crafteo.

Rick: pero Steve y Alex todavía están dormidos y yo no quiero ir solo, además tenía planeado ir a minar.

Pero para empeorar su excusa, a él también le rugió el estómago.

Rick: Bien… iré.

Zebastian: así se habla amigo, ahora, por la comida.

Había pasado una hora desde que Rick fue por comida y Steve se comenzó a levantar (Que flojo es aquí).

Steve: buenos días, ¿Dónde está Rick?

Zebastian: fue a conseguir comida desde hace rato.

Steve: vaya… creí que el iría a minar hoy, ya que mañana nos vamos.

Cindy: todos teníamos hambre, ¿por qué sería más importante el encontrar recursos de mina?

Steve: porque Rick tiene la última espada de hierro y el pico de hierro.

Archie: oh, eso podría ser un problema.

Skelly: ¿tú crees?...

Mientras los demás discutían sobre el error de enviar a Rick con los últimos suministros de hierro, él estaba en otra parte cazando cualquier animal que le proveyera comida y recolectando manzanas de los robles.

Rick: bueno, con esto debería bastar y sobrar para los demás.

De repente de la oscuridad salieron los Mobs ahora atacando sin piedad a cualquiera que no estuviera bajo el mando del Ender dragón.

Rick: no puede ser, acabo de recolectar esto, según Steve solo nos quedan… ¡UNA ESPADA DE HIERRO! No puede ser debo aprovecharla al máximo, ya se.

Mientras los Mobs se acercaban a Rick amenazantes, él se limitó a observarlos hasta cuando estuvo rodeado, fue entonces que el coloco una torre de bloques de tierra de cuatro de alto y coloco tres más en dirección hacia delante logrando crear un puente que lo guio un poco lejos de la bola de Mobs, pero como era de esperarse ellos lo siguieron hasta que se le acabaron los bloques, pero convenientemente había una copa de árbol que marcaba el inicio de un bosque, a la que se subió.

Rick: (corriendo) vaya esto se está poniendo complicado, pero al menos ya tengo la comida.

En el campamento se oyó un estruendo, pues Cindy había literalmente explotado tras saber que su hermanito se había robado toda su comida.

Zebastian: (sorprendido) ¡QUE PASO AQUÍ!

Archie: ese pequeño escuincle hizo nos puso en peligro mortal al robarle la comida a su hermana y hacerla explotar.

Cindy: ¡yo ya tengo hambre! A qué hora vuelve ese tonto con la comida.

Zebastian: lo dices como si hubiera ido a un restaurante.

Skelly: (desesperada) ¿¡qué tal si lo atacaron los Mobs!? ¿¡Qué tal si se quedó sin recursos a medio camino!?

Archie: ¿Qué tal si te callas? El estará bien… espero…

Skelly: ¿¡QUE!?

Stu: solo era una broma por parte de tu hermano ¿verdad?

Archie: si… claro…

Silvio: tengo hambre ¿Dónde están Steve y Alex?

Cindy: ¡niño tragón!, te comiste todo mi desayuno ¿y aun tienes hambre?... ¿huh?... es cierto ¿a dónde fueron que ya tardaron mucho?

Zebastian: Alex y Steve tomaron el lugar de Rick de hoy y fueron a una cueva cercana a conseguir materiales.

En la cueva no la estaban pasando para nada bien, Los Mobs perseguían a Alex y Steve mientras ellos trataban de salvar todos los recursos que podían, pero les era casi imposible ya que las espadas de piedra que usaban se rompían muy rápido, no podían darse el lujo de gastar el hierro para salir vivos con las manos vacías y morir unos días después.

Alex: ya se me acabaron las antorchas.

Steve: tranquila, a mí todavía me quedan, además, se me ocurrió un plan para salir de aquí con vida.

Alex: ¿Qué plan?

Steve: solo espera…

En unos momentos Un creeper apareció de entre las sombras a punto de estallar.

Steve: ¡ahora!

En eso Steve golpeo al creeper que retrocedió un poco por la fuerza del golpe, al hacerlo Alex comenzó a picar la piedra que estaba sirviendo de base a un gran montón de grava con un pico de madera para ralentizar el proceso y darle más tiempo a Steve, en los últimos momentos de resistencia de la piedra él se acercó al creeper y este por instinto empezó a sesear y brillar listo para explotar, pero en eso Steve corrió hacia atrás, al mismo tiempo que la piedra era rota por Alex, provocando que cayera milésimas de segundo antes de que el creeper explotara, el creeper exploto matando a todos los Mobs y la grava le cayó encima terminando el trabajo.

Steve: Funciono…

Alex: jodido loco… eso fue arriesgado…

Pero entre los escombros de la explosión algo empezó a brillar ante la luz de la última antorcha de Steve, era un brillo que llego a los ojos de ambos.

Alex: D-Dia…

Steve: Diamantes…

Ambos sonrieron mirándose, habían encontrado diamantes, ya no tendrían que preocuparse por las herramientas en un buen rato, pero en una pradera no muy lejos del campamento Rick todavía se encontraba corriendo por su vida mientras trataba de llegar a salvo y con la comida en buenas condiciones.

Rick: esto no puede seguir así, los estoy guiando al campamento, no tengo de otra, tendré que usar la espada de hierro.

Rick espero a que un zombi se acercara y empezó a darle cortes con la espada lo lanzo contra un arquero que se encontraba cerca y en la distracción del momento se abalanzó contra una araña que no pudo contra la carga de ataque de Rick quien la derroto sin esfuerzo alguno mientras se volteaba atravesaba a un creeper con la espada ya muy gastada y lo lanzaba antes de que explotara, cayendo y explotando a todo un grupo de Mobs, por ultimo daño un creeper colocándolo en la trayectoria de la flecha de un arquero y matándolo, Rick derroto al arquero de un solo golpe dejando la espada de hierro desecha y vio que donde estaba el creeper ahora había tirado un extraño objeto de forma circular con un orificio en el centro, un disco de música.

Rick: genial, siempre quise uno de esos.

En el campamento los Mobs ya se estaban preocupando, pues ya casi era de noche y Steve, Alex y Rick todavía no aparecían.

Skelly: ahora si me estoy preocupando, ya deberían haber vuelto.

Stu: deben estar bien.

Zebastian: recuerda que él es un humano del tipo de Súper M.O.B.

Skelly: pero…

Silvio: miren.

Y ahí estaban haciendo su aparición triunfal Steve y Alex con sus espadas de hierro y bastantes materiales en su inventario.

Steve: ya volvimos.

Alex: y con una gran noticia…

Zebastian: Miren allí.

En ese instante, antes de que Alex diera la noticia llego Rick con toda un aura de guerrero épico cargando consigo un montón de comida, cosa que hizo que los tanto los Mobs como los humanos empezaran a babear mientras sonreían y se les agrandaban los ojos.

Rick: Entrega a domicilio.

Archie: tardaste más de treinta minutos, es gratis.

Skelly: ¿cómo puedes decir eso? Casi se mata consiguiendo esa comida y…

Rick y Archie: oye relájate, era una broma.

Skelly: perdón, es que enserio me preocupara que algo te pasara.

Rick: no te preocupes, nunca te abandonare.

Ambos se sonrojaron ante sus palabras, pero…

Cindy: odio arruinar el momento, pero si ya acabaron me gustaría comer hoy.

Durante la comida Alex recordó que aún no había dado la grandiosa noticia.

Alex: oigan acabo de recordar que Steve y yo hicimos un gran descubrimiento en la mina.

Steve: es cierto, no lo creerás Rick.

Rick: ¿qué ocurrió?

Alex: encontramos diamantes.

Rick: ¿¡QUE!?

Tras la noticia Rick casi se desmaya pero se contuvo para no caer de forma brusca.

Rick: ¿Cuántos…? ¿Cuántos son?

Alex: seis

Ya acabando de comer todos pusieron sus camas los humanos les pusieron las suyas a los Mobs) y se acostaron a dormir no sin antes Rick pensar en algo hablando bajo.

Rick: ¿Que nos espera en la siguiente parada?

 **Y así acabo otro capítulo más de este fic, historia, serie como quieran llamarle, muy bien espero que suba esto no actualicen las demás historias demasiado rápido y me pierda de la vista, ya que en el anterior capitulo no tuve reviews y eso me exprime, perdón deprime, así que nada ya saben armen los eventos, déjenme sus comentarios de lo que les ha parecido e imaginen como va esta cosa para que me lo digan, gracias por leer y ¡HASTA LA PROXIMA!**


	9. Alex y Steve

**Hola a todos y bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de la historia de minecraft más confusa que se van a encontrar aquí, bueno ahora si empezamos con este capítulo que aclarara algunas cosas faltantes, como siempre ya saben que deben colocarlo en su lugar, bueno comencemos con esto.**

 **Capítulo 9:** Alex y Steve.

Paso tan rápido y lo peor es que ellos lo supieron desde siempre, desde hacía bastante tiempo que el experimento había fallado y aun así, los militares se empeñaban en conseguir al soldado perfecto, con solo 3 personas que lograron sobrevivir al suero, y ahora estaban en una cámara criogénica esperando a ser liberados en caso de ser necesario.

 _Tiempo después…_

Todos los militares se ponían en posición, algunos llevaban a los científicos a algún lugar seguro, solo podía significar algo, estaban bajo ataque, Alex se despertó primero y logro ver como todos se movilizaban para defenderse del su propia creación los M.O.B. s o simplemente Mobs que ya se habían decidido a atacar por alguna razón, logro ver como despertaban Steve su amigo y superior y ese novato llamado Rick.

 _Unas horas más tarde…_

Ellos tres iban en un helicóptero rumbo a una zona segura, sabían que todo había acabado y aun así el ejército quería seguir intentándolo, ya no era el mismo al que se unieron en sus años de gloria y ambos solo se preguntaban una cosa ¿Por qué?, lo único que pudo sacarlos de sus pensamientos fue ese extraño ataque por parte una criatura que Steve logro ver, era gigantesco y con rasgos de un dragón, solo las alas y la cabeza, pero aun así se podía notar que no era humano ni Mob, pero entonces ¿de dónde venía? Esa pregunta desapareció en cuanto ambos se empezaban a sentir en presión por la caída; Steve era el superior de todos, así que el tomo la iniciativa, la cual fue darles paracaídas a Rick y al piloto, pero lamentablemente este último recibió el impacto de la criatura y rompió su paracaídas, haciéndolo caer y obviamente morir. Rick logro abrir el paracaídas y empezar a descender sano y salvo, pero en el helicóptero ya descendiente y destruido había problemas, pues solo quedaba un paracaídas y dos personas, Steve supo exactamente qué hacer, tomo el paracaídas, se lo puso, tomo a Alex en brazos y se lanzó al vacío sin pensarlo.

Steve: ¡Alex abre el paracaídas rápido!

Alex reacciono y abrió el paracaídas. Rick, quien iba un poco más bajo, vio a los dos en su situación y le movió las cejas con una mirada insinuante a Steve, pero él lo ignoro o al menos eso intento, pero Alex si vio eso y solo se limitó a guardar silencio con un leve sonrojo, pero en ese momento las partes del helicóptero empezaron a volar por todas partes separando a Rick de Alex y Steve, ambos vieron como él se dirigía a una bahía, mientras solo pensaban _"espero que sepa nadar"_ mientras ellos caían en lo que parecía ser una pradera y la noche se hacía presente ellos cayeron en un par de árboles solitarios, y al ver la noche decidieron dormir allí desabrochando el paracaídas de Steve y recostándose en las ramas (me vale que los arboles de minecraft no tengan ramas) Y hojas descansando pero alerta toda la noche.

A la mañana siguiente ambos se bajaron de los árboles y los talaron con los puños, siendo conscientes de sus poderes los aprovecharían, pero también sabían las habilidades de los Mobs, así que procuraron terminar la recolección de madera a aproximadamente las 4 de la tarde, entonces empezaron a construir un refugio cada uno, no era una gran casa, pero les serviría para pasar la noche, y así fue, la noche paso con ruidos de los Mobs, mientras tanto, ellos se encontraban crafteando y preparándose para el día siguiente, con una sincronía militar casi perfecta, ambos se alistaban para obtener los recursos necesarios para sobrevivir en ese nuevo mundo hostil mediante algunas actividades específicas, mientras cada quien en su refugio empezó a hablarse a sí mismo en voz baja para que el otro no lo oyera.

Alex: Tonto novato, solo espero que este bien.

Steve: Ese chico tiene potencial, sabrá sobrevivir…espero…

La noche se les fue fabricando herramientas y hablando entre sí, claro que un poco fuerte, clero que un poco fuerte debido a la distancia y los ruidos de los Mobs, de hecho ambos tuvieron que luchar con un par de arañas y arácnidos debido a que no tenían techo y estos tenían la particularidad de escalar paredes (como el hombre araña, de hecho piensen que sus poderes son las habilidades de este Mob), pero el dia llego y con él, la paz, lástima que no el descanso, pues era hora de usar esas herramientas de madera.

Alex: bien señor, ¿cuáles son sus órdenes?

Steve: deja ya eso, ya no estamos en una base, ya puedes dejar de hablar así.

Alex: pero señor…

Steve: mira, si quieres seguir órdenes puedes seguir esta: ¡NO SIGAS ORDENES! ¡Ahora estamos a nuestra suerte! y si queremos sobrevivir debemos colaborar, Pero ya no como colegas del ejército, si no como amigos ¿entendiste?

Alex: D-De acuerdo…

Ya terminada la conversación ambos se pusieron de acuerdo en la forma de la que se organizarían para obtener recursos viendo la entrada a una cueva.

Steve: muy bien, solo necesitamos ocho bloques de piedra para crear un horno y seis para crear picos de piedra para cada quien.

Alex: muy bien pero también necesitaras antorchas y como de momento no tenemos carbón debemos conseguirlo de forma segura.

Steve: ¡Ya se! Ve y consigue algo de madera para quemarla y conseguir carbón vegetal, también fabrica palos de madera, yo tomare un poco de la piedra que está en la entrada y así haremos un horno y los picos y con eso mañana podremos minar juntos y sin problemas.

Alex: de acuerdo.

Así fue como pasaron el día preparándose para minar con piedra y antorchas (creo que ni yo he hecho eso) y el día siguiente comenzar con la peligrosa exploración de la cueva, al llegar la noche ya habían logrado completar la primer misión de su vida de supervivientes, pero ¿qué les esperaría en la mina?

 _A la mañana siguiente_

Ambos salieron de sus refugios muy temprano tanto que aún no se habían empezado a quemar y esconder los Mobs, por lo que tuvieron que pelear con algunos, nada difícil.

Steve: bien parece que tenemos todo listo para ir a la mina.

Alex: así es, deberíamos partir cuanto antes ¿no crees?

Steve: espera todavía falta algo que no hemos hecho y ya he empezado a sufrir sus consecuencias…

Alex: ¿Qué cosa?

Steve: tengo hambre…

En eso a Alex le ruge el estómago, efectivamente, no habían comido nada desde hacía buen rato y eso les costaría en fuerzas para trabajar y pelear, este era un nuevo día y una nueva misión, ambos fabricaron azadas de madera, cañas y con un poco de la seda de las arañas hicieron arcos que les ayudarían a cazar, con las azadas quitaron parte del pasto silvestre de la pradera, dejando al descubierto semillas de trigo, con las canas pescaron un rato y con el arco, usaron su entrenamiento especial en sigilo para dar una caza perfecta, cabe decir que ellos consiguieron flechas de parte de los restos de los arqueros, con buenos resultados en comida, pero sin que se dieran cuenta, entre el botín encontraron lana, ahora sí podrían dormir, la noche llego y con ella los Mobs, Alex y Steve corrieron rápido a casa y colocaron la comida en el horno junto al poco carbón vegetal que les quedaba. A la mañana siguiente se levantaron, por fin habían dormido en cama desde hace mucho tiempo, cada quien salió de su refugio y se dirigieron con la poca comida que llevaban, Steve con una capucha y túnica de cuero, mientras que Alex solo con una túnica de cuero, ambos se miraron mutuamente para asentir con la cabeza al mismo tiempo y entrar directamente a la mina con la intención de conseguir materiales.

Steve: muy bien, parece que los Mobs aún no nos han detectado.

Alex: eso del factor sorpresa siempre te fascino ¿verdad?

Steve: je si… oye mira parecen menas de hierro deberíamos extraerlas.

Alex: estoy en eso.

¿?: Vaya, vaya ¿a quién tenemos aquí?

Ambos voltearon solo para encontrarse con un chico de ropa de camuflaje y una máscara con cierta cara.

Alex: ¡CRREPER!

Steve: ¡cúbrete!

El creeper exploto y daño parte de la cueva, dejando ver a otra más abajo y algo que llamo la atención de ambos, una beta principal de hierro que se mezclaba con otros minerales, sin duda alguna ellos entraron en ese nuevo lugar.

Steve: Muy bien debemos extraer todo este mineral, ¡vamos Alex!

Alex: ¿sabes? Apuesto que podría recolectar más que tú.

Steve: ¿el clásico "se lo lleva el que lo encuentra"?

Alex: ¿aceptas?

Steve: de acuerdo.

Ambos comenzaron a competir por extraer los recursos de la mina, podían extraer desde hierro, lapislázuli, carbón y algo de piedra para expandir la casa, pero mientras terminaban de extraer los últimos recursos Alex cabo hacia abajo dejándola caer a un lago de lava o eso parecía, ya que logro sostenerse de la orilla, Steve vio eso y corrió a ayudarla.

Steve: ¡suéltate!

Alex: ¿¡ESTAS LOCO!?

Steve: Solo confía.

Alex dudosa se soltó, al mismo tiempo Steve rompió el bloque del techo que estaba encima del hueco dejando caer agua que convirtió la lava en obsidiana y logrando que Alex aterrizara a salvo, después Steve se lanzó al lugar.

Alex: ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo lo sabias?

Steve: el techo goteaba.

Alex: gracias…

Steve: de nada pero deberías ver esto parece una de los antiguos bunkers.

Alex: tienes razón, ¿deberíamos entrar?

Steve: si, vamos.

Entraron y lo que encontraron no fue muy agradable.

Zombi: vaya, miren lo que tenemos aquí.

Esqueleto: Hacia mucho que no comíamos, me parece bien que nos llegue la comida a domicilio.

En eso muchos Mobs rodearon a Alex y Steve, mientras el chico de armadura de huesos se preparaba para atacar con su arco, y así fue, lanzo una flecha que fue repelida por la espada de Alex, dándole de lleno a la cabeza de un zombi y preparándose para la pelea.

Alex: yo los de la derecha.

Steve: yo los de la izquierda.

Steve corrió en una carga de fuerza embistiendo a un esqueleto y al detenerse, empezar el verdadero combate cortando directamente las cabezas de los zombis y repeliendo las flechas de los esqueletos, mientras Alex se enfocaba en el combate del techo debido a que ahí estaban las arañas de cueva y comunes tratando de atacarla solo lograba repelerlas cuando se le abalanzaban y ya en el suelo acabarlas pero entonces llegaron los creepers y la cosa se puso más fea.

Creeper: bien, siempre supe que otros Mobs no podrían contra esos humanos, parece que llegamos a salvarlos.

Steve: no lo creo…

Steve salto hacia uno de ellos y este empezó a iluminarse listo para explotar, pero antes de hacerlo lo tomo y lanzo hacia los demás Mobs del centro.

Steve: ¡Alex cúbrete!

El creeper exploto liberándolos de la batalla y dejando ver el extraño bunker con varios cuerpos de científicos, militares y casquillos de balas, entre eso encontraron unos documentos que parecían importantes, Steve los leyó en voz alta para que Alex oyera lo que tenían escrito.

Steve: _"veinte de noviembre del tres mil novecientos noventa y nueve. Los Mobs se han revolucionado por razones desconocidas, han escapado y ahora están exterminando a la humanidad, todo paso desde que ese grupo de investigación creo el portal inter dimensional, según ellos, hay dos dimensiones exploradas y confirmadas y de una de ellas se han infiltrado esos seres parecidos a los humanos pero más altos y de ojos violeta, creo que los han llamado… Enderman, sea como sea que hayan llegado aquí parece que ellos son los que han hecho que los Mobs se revelen, ahora estoy escondido en una habitación escribiendo esto… los escucho, escucho como disparan, pero no les hacen nada, sé que no saldré de aquí con vida, pero todavía habrá alguien a quien le sirva el máximo recurso de este y tal vez todos los bunkers, el diamante, aquí lo dejo a quien le sirva, están golpeando la puerta, bueno aquí el diamante."_

Ambos no hablaban, en el suelo se encontraba el cuerpo de un hombre con el torso lleno de flechas, mordidas y sin señal de resistencia, a un lado de él, un cofre que al abrirlo se quedaron más mudos de lo que ya estaban, había 52 diamantes del tamaño de una mano.

Salieron de la mina con unas sonrisas que dejarían en ridículo a Jeff the killer, se dirigieron a sus casas y se pusieron a trabajar con el ánimo más alto que nunca logrando en unos días construir dos casas de madera de abedul de dos pisos y muy bien construidas, a un lado tenían lo que parecía ser un corral de animales, al otro una enorme plantación de trigo, de las puertas surgían dos supervivientes con armadura de diamante y espadas de diamante listos y para lo que llegara, ¿qué les esperaría a esos dos?, ¿algún día se encontrarían de nuevo con Rick? Solo el tiempo lo dirá.

 **Vamos, al fin logre acabar este capítulo y el siguiente estará listo en muy poco tiempo no esperen mucho, bueno también estoy terminando el siguiente de "un server para todos" y pronto lo tendré listo bueno, agradezco a todos los que lean esto y dejen reviews, especialmente a Dashting por animarme a seguir con el fic desde el principio ¡gracias! Bueno pronto seguiré escribiendo esta historia, sigan ordenándola, sugieran ideas para mejorar, dejen reviews, gracias por leer y ¡HASTA LA PROXIMA!**


	10. Skelly VS Cindy

**Hola a todos y bienvenidos al nuevo capítulo de este fic tan raramente armado, pero vamos que aún queda mucho por delante y mejor apurarse a continuar para llegar rápido a lo épico, aunque esté ausente en este capítulo, vamos a continuar con esto y empecemos con el capítulo para entretener, por cierto, me gustaría que empezaran de paso a armar el orden de la historia, bueno empecemos.**

 **Capítulo 10:** Skelly VS. Cindy.

Rick salió de su taller con un montón de materiales que se pasó recolectando y crafteando toda la noche no estaba cansado, estaba motivado a continuar con la aventura de la que habían hablado ayer, la búsqueda de los últimos Mobs que quedaran vivos les ayudaría a enfrentar a esas criaturas que la noche anterior habían masacrado a los de su especie, casi todo estaba listo, él se iría a minar junto con Steve y dejaría a los Mobs al cuidado de Alex.

Cindy se despertó y se levantó con cuidado para no despertar a su hermanito que aun dormía, camino hacia la zona principal de la casa y encontró una nota que iba dirigida a ella, esta decía:

" _¡Aléjate de el! ¡Es mío!"_

Cindy: así que esa chica cree que pude intimidarme con esto, mejor que causo unos cuantos problemas para divertirme.

Steve: Hola Cindy.

Cindy: ¡AHH! ¡Ten cuidado casi me haces explotar!

Steve: uy… l-lo siento, n-no quiero que explotes por favor.

Cindy: como sea, ¿sabes dónde está Rick?

Steve: debe estar preparándose para que vayamos a la mina.

Cindy: Interesante…

Rick: ¡A DESAYUNAR!

Tan pronto oyeron esa palabra todos se despertaron y corrieron a la mesa a comer la deliciosa comida de Rick.

Zebastian: ¡al fin, comida!

Archie: como sea…

Gus: Bien… tu si sabes cómo motivar a la gente.

Steve: oye Rick… ya deberíamos irnos.

Cindy: eso no será necesario.

Steve: ¿Por qué?

Cindy: es que Alex se ha ofrecido a ir contigo a la mina y dejar en su lugar a Rick cuidando.

Rick: ¿¡QUE!?

Steve: por mi está bien.

Skelly: por mi igual.

Skelly hablo en voz baja para evitar ser oída por todos.

Steve: Pero no entiendo... ¿Cómo es que te ofreciste a ir conmigo a la mina?

Alex: pues…

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

Alex se estaba alistando, pues recién se había levantado, cuando oyó que alguien tocaba a su puerta, Alex fue a abrirla.

Cindy: Hola Alex.

Alex: Buen día eh…

Cindy: Me llamo Cindy.

Alex: ah claro; Buen día Cindy.

Cindy: a si claro, escucha debo pedirte un favor…

Alex: Si, ¿que necesitas?

Justo en ese momento, Cindy cerró la puerta y acorralo Alex para evitar que esta escapara.

Cindy: debes hacer que Rick tome tu lugar de cuidar la casa, vete con Steve a la mina, eso o si no tendré que Explotar aquí y ahora, ¿entendiste?

Alex: c-claro… entendí.

Cindy: bien.

 _ **FIN DE FLASHBACK**_

Alex: me lo pidió amablemente.

Steve: bueno, vámonos, Rick te quedas a cargo.

Rick: Si… claro…

Y así sin más los dos supervivientes se fueron a conseguir materiales.

Zebastian: bueno yo los dejo, debo ir a empacar lo poco que quede de mis cosas.

Archie: Yo voy a nuestro hogar igual, ¿Vienes por tus cosas Hermanita?

Skelly: traerlas tu por favor, tengo que hacer algo a aquí.

Archie: ¿¡QUE!? ¡PERO ESO ME LLEVARA TODO EL DIA!

Skelly: ¡HAZLO!

Skelly le dirigió una mirada asesina a su hermano para que la obedeciera.

Archie: está bien…

Gus: yo voy con Zebastian, esto se va a poner feo y quiero vivir todavía.

Rick: ¡Esperen! Zebastian y Archie, deben llevar estos cascos para que los protejan del sol.

Archie: ¡yo pido el de oro!

Rick: eh… si claro, el de oro y Zebastian tu llévate el de Hierro.

Gus: yo estoy bien, soy inmune a la luz del sol.

Rick: si, lo sé.

Y así se fueron los Mobs dejando en la casa solo a Rick, Skelly, Cindy y Silvio. Si esto se va a poner feo… sálvese quien pueda.

Skelly se acercó a Cindy con un odio que aunque trataba de disimular, quería asesinarla ahí mismo.

Skelly: ¿tú no vas a ir por tus cosas?

Cindy: no, estoy bien, además, prefiero estar todo el tiempo antes de partir aquí.

Y así comienza.

 **Skelly: 0/Cindy: 0**

Cindy: Hola Rick.

Rick: Hola Cindy.

Cindy: oye, estaba pensando…

Rick: si…

Cindy: si te gustaría mostrarme toda la zona de tu casa.

En eso Cindy se aferró al brazo de Rick.

Rick: claro…

Cindy volteo a mirar a Skelly cuando Rick no las veía y le saco la lengua en señal de burla.

 **Skelly: 0/Cindy: 1**

Ya era mediodía y Rick se encontraba dando ese recorrido con Cindy mientras Skelly los observaba desde las sombras, lista para lanzar su ataque.

Cindy: y así fue como mis padres me ensenaron a explotar y destruir las casas de los humanos para debilitar sus defensas y atacarlos.

Rick: *glup* ¿así?... que… linda historia.

Entonces llego Silvio.

Silvio: ¡Hermana!

Cindy: si, ¿que necesitas?

Silvio: ¿de dónde vienen los bebes?

Cindy: ¿¡Que!?

Silvio: sí, quiero saber…

Cindy: pues te lo digo luego, ahora déjame en paz.

Silvio: eso sí, primero me tendrás que alcanzar ya que tome tu ropa para echarla al rio.

Cindy: ¿¡Que!? Date por muerto.

Cindy empezó a perseguir a su hermano y en eso Skelly llego junto a Rick son un casco de cuero puesto.

Skelly: vamos Rick, si ella no te quiere yo continuare con el recorrido.

Rick: de acuerdo…

 **Skelly: 1/Cindy: 1**

Skelly: sabes… deberíamos ir a un lugar que sea especial.

Rick: Conozco el lugar perfecto.

Rick: la llevo a lo que parecía ser un claro pero este estaba al lado de un bosque florido, por lo que y al ser la hora del atardecer, le daban un toque tranquilidad y al ambiente único.

Skelly: qué lindo lugar.

Rick: si, cuando me sentía cansado de tanto luchar y venía a este lugar siempre me sentía mejor.

Cindy: Que lindo.

Ahí apareció la creeper como si nada.

Rick: hola Cindy.

Skelly: ¿Y tú qué haces aquí?

Cindy: Le dije a Silvio que podía tirar tu ropa.

Skelly: ¿¡QUE!?

Skelly se fue corriendo a buscar al silverfish para detenerlo.

 **Skelly: 1/Cindy: 2**

Cindy: vamos a casa te tengo una sorpresa.

Pero al llegar se toparon con una cena para dos que decía en un letrero "de parte de Skelly para Rick". Skelly ya estaba sentada en su lugar lista para que llegara Rick.

Rick: genial comida.

Cindy: si, un poco de comida nos vendría bien.

Skelly: lo siento, pero esta cena es solo para dos.

Cindy: ¿¡QUE!?

Skelly: si así que vete.

Rick: Lo siento Cindy, luego seguimos el paseo.

Skelly: ¡SI!

 **Skelly: 2/Cindy: 2**

Ya se había hecho de noche y ya habían regresado Gus, Zebastian y Archie solo para ver que la casa era un desorden, parecía el infierno, pues Cindy y Skelly se estaban peleando una con mini explosiones y la otra con flechas y Silvio viendo todo como un espectador de lucha.

Skelly: ¡ALEJATE DE EL!

Cindy: ¿¡Y SI NO QUE!?

Los chicos observaban aterrados la pelea entre las dos hasta que llego Rick, al parecer estaba dormido.

Rick: ¿Qué pasa aquí?

Ambas se calmaron y se apuraron a reordenar todo.

Skelly: No, nada es solo que…

Cindy: Ella estaba destruyendo tu casa.

Skelly: eso no es cierto, fue ella.

Rick: a ver ya cálmense las dos y díganme quien fue.

Ambas se señalaron mutuamente.

Rick: está bien, si no se ponen de acuerdo, díganmelo ustedes chicos.

Todos vieron a las dos chicas molestas consigo mismas hasta que uno de ellos decidió hablar.

Archie: fue mi hermana.

Skelly: ¿¡QUE!?

Rick: ¿así?

Rick se acercó a Skelly de forma amenazante hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para hablarle de forma directa.

Rick: Skelly…

Skelly: ¿sí?

Rick: ¡gracias por ayudarme!

Todos los demás: ¿¡QUE!?

Rick: si debía quitar todos eso bloques y los demás de la casa para llevarlos, quien sabe cuándo podrían ser útiles, Gracias Skelly.

Skelly: D-De nada.

 **Skelly: 3/Cindy: 2**

En eso llegaron los dos que faltaban con una cara sonriente y sin poder contener la emoción.

Alex: Rick…

Steve: te tenemos buenas noticias…

Rick: ¿Cuáles?

Alex y Steve: tenemos cada uno 64 minerales de hierro.

Rick: ¿¡QUE!?

Rick casi se desmaya, pero tan rápido reacciono se fue a abrazar y besar el preciado mineral dejando a las dos chicas con la boca abierta.

 **Mineral de Hierro: 128/Cindy y Skelly: 5**

Tras ese festejo todos se prepararon para partir, Alex, Steve y Rick tomaron todos los bloques útiles de la casa; Cindy y Skelly fueron por su ropa o la que había sobrevivido al rio; y Gus, Archie, Zebastian y Silvio empacaban lo poco que tenían, así comienza el viaje para la búsqueda de los Mobs que han sobrevivido y la Exterminación del ser que ha creado todo este caos, ¿lograran algún día restablecer a los Mobs que casi se han Extinto? ¿Lo mismo para los Humanos? Ya lo veremos.

 **Ya acabe el capítulo, estuvo raro lo sé pero el viaje ha comenzado y pronto empezaran los enfrentamientos épicos contra los jefes, que por cierto son muy pocos y tendré que acomodarlos de forma inteligente para que queden bien en la historia, bueno espero sus reviews y que me digan cómo va quedando la historia, yo tomo como ánimos o consejos para mejorar, vamos sé que puedo llegar a más reviews de las que regularmente tengo, no creo que solo una persona me lea ¿verdad? ¿¡VERADA!?, bueno mientras sepa que le gusta esto a alguien seguiré, y eso es todo gracias por leer y ¡HASTA LA PROXIMA!**


	11. comienza el viaje y los problemas

**Hola y bienvenidos sean todos a… pues este fic, perdón si no pongo un saludo tan extraño como los anteriores, pero creo que de momento solo debería concentrarme en continuar, me anima mucho el ver que si pude lograr en parte mi objetivo, pues si han estado llegando más reviews, otras personas si han visto el fic y al parecer les ha gustado, y eso me anima a seguir, bueno, como vi en un review, todavía se pueden poner los jefes, mientras más mejor, ya que como esto va en desorden de eventos le puedo sacar ventaja a eso, bueno ya no quito más el tiempo y comienzo con el capítulo.**

 **Capítulo 11:** Comienza el viaje y los problemas.

Todos habían comenzado el gran viaje, ya se encontraban caminando por la planicie que alguna vez fue hogar de Rick, ahora había agujeros por todos lados, ya que Steve y Alex habían minado literalmente en TODOS LADOS, eso hizo que Rick y los demás Mobs se quedaran con los ojos abiertos, pero ignorando eso el espíritu de todos no podría estar más épico, ahora sabrían la verdad a muchas dudas que tenían, algunas muy viejas (la revolución de los Mobs contra la humanidad) y otras muy nuevas (los Mobs amistosos y el motivo de los Enderman para eliminarlos).

Zebastian: esto será genial, no había conocido otros biomas y lugares aparte de mi cueva hogar.

Stu: ¿Enserio?, Pues yo solo los he visto desde lejos, siempre he vivido dentro del pantano, pero creo que no he visto nada que me sorprenda.

Steve: te aseguro que veremos más cosas sorprendentes de las que puedas imaginar.

Archie: Pues a Skelly le sorprenderá todo Mob que vea nuevo.

Skelly: ¡no es que me sorprenda!, solo me interesa conocer a quienes no fueron mis amigos de niña.

Rick: ¿Por qué dices eso?

Archie: ¡SKELLY, NI SE TE OCURRA DECIRLE!

Skelly: la verdad es que mi hermano siempre fue muy sobreprotector, ya que nuestros padres nos abandonaron a nuestra suerte de pequeños.

Archie: ¡ESO NO ES CIERTO! Ellos nos estaban protegiendo, aun hoy no sé de qué, pero estoy seguro que para ellos eso fue muy difícil.

Skelly: ¡DESPIERTA YA! Ellos nos abandonaron porque no nos querían.

Sin darse cuenta por ir en su discusión, el grupo llego a una playa abandonada, aún era temprano, se habían quedado a dormir en una pequeña cueva que encontraron cerca de la casa de Rick, así que decidieron conseguir un poco de comida.

Steve: descansemos aquí un buen rato, necesitamos conseguir el desayuno.

Rick: descuida yo me encargo de eso.

Rick saco de su inventario la mesa de crafteo y construyo una caña de pescar, apunto al agua y se dedicó a la agobiante y aburrida tarea, mientras Alex y Steve desenfundaron sus espadas de diamante y se alejaron disimuladamente del lugar, un rato después de varios intentos fallidos por atrapar un pez los Mobs se empezaron a aburrir.

Stu: ya me voy…

Zebastian: ¿a dónde vas?

Stu: a explorar el lugar, quizá encuentra algo más divertido que eso.

El Slime señaló a Rick lanzando y retrayendo el sedal de la caña.

Archie: haz lo que quieras, pero si no vuelves para cuando partamos, te quedaras solo.

Cindy: yo también voy a explorar.

Silvio: ¿me llevas?

Cindy: de acuerdo, pero si me empiezas a fastidiar, te dejo solo.

Silvio: OK.

Después de un rato de exploración Stu no encontró nada interesante, se encontraba caminando por la playa buscando cualquier cosa que le llamara la atención, eso hasta que empezó a ver a lo lejos lo que parecía ser una mini pirámide con antorchas de redstone adornándola, no le dio mucha importancia, así que decidió irse a otro lado.

Cindy se encontraba caminando con su hermano en la playa la cual estaba adornada con unos cuantos arboles más alejados de la orilla, todo estaba en orden hasta que dos Enderman pasaron por ahí, parecían conversar entre ellos, Cindy no dudo en esconderse y también cubrir a Silvio en caso de que algo saliera mal y los hallaran.

Enderman1: sigo sin entender ¿por qué tenemos que andar haciendo esto?

Enderman2: ya deja de quejarte, ¿preferirías decirle eso al Ender Dragón en persona?

Enderman1: es solo que no entiendo su plan de extinguir a los Mobs de la tierra.

Enderman2: se supone que ha tenido visiones, sueños en los que él se enfrenta a un grupo de tres humanos y varios Mobs que al parecer se aliaron con ellos, y por eso se debe prevenir esta amenaza.

Enderman1: desconocía eso.

Enderman2: ya vámonos aquí está desierto.

Los Enderman se tele transportaron lejos permitiéndole a Cindy y Silvio volver con el grupo, mientras con el resto, Rick seguía intentando pescar con un éxito del 30%, y de eso solo una cuarta parte eran peces, lo otro era basura del mar, en el mismo instan te que llegaban Cindy y Silvio también llegaron Stu, Steve y Alex, estos dos últimos con una gran cantidad de comida en sus manos desde carne de vaca, cerdo y pollo.

Rick: ¿¡DE DONDE RAYOS SACAROESO!?

Alex: lo encontramos por ahí, ¿quién quiere?

Steve: ¿y tú que conseguiste Rick?

Rick: ah… esto.

Rick mostro los pocos pescados que pudo capturar.

Archie: sin ofender, pero prefiero comer comida de verdad.

Zebastian: perdón amigo, pero mejor, más para ti ¿no?

Cindy: Nah, prefería la que tenías en tu casa.

Silvio: estoy en crecimiento y necesito comida de calidad.

Stu: no me arrepiento de nada.

Todos se fueron a comer la comida que trajeron Alex y Steve, dejando a Rick solo con K-9.

Rick: ¡como quieran! Pero los verdaderos amigos leales y fieles se quedaran a mi lado, ¿cierto K-9? ¿Huh?

El lobo lo había abandonado para irse a comer con los demás, un rato después Skelly se acercó a Rick para tratar de animarlo.

Skelly: hola ¿estás bien?

Rick: la verdad no…

Skelly: ¿Por qué?

Rick: nunca sabrás lo que es ser el novato del grupo.

Skelly: ¿de qué hablas?

Rick: antes del accidente, cuando estábamos en el ejército, yo fui de los pocos que sobrevivió al suero del experimento, además de Alex y Steve, pero conmigo era diferente, yo era de un rango mucho menor, a veces pienso que solo tuve suerte de conseguir las habilidades.

Skelly: ¡no pienses así! Tú lograste obtener esas habilidades por alguna razón, es solo que aún no sabes cuál.

Rick: si… tal vez tengas razón… gracias.

Skelly ¡de nada! Para eso son los amigos ¿verdad?

Rick: sí, claro.

Después de caminar por medio día lograron llegar a lo que era una planicie helada, todos se sorprendieron de lo que veían los picos de hielo en el día reflejaban la luz de forma única, más fue su sorpresa al tener que pasar por una cueva donde había más hielo que con algunos huecos en el techo y la iluminación del lugar y hora daba un aspecto hermoso a aquella cueva.

Steve: vaya, que lugar tan bonito.

Alex: estas maravillas de la naturaleza solo se ven una vez en la vida.

Antes de seguir caminando todos empezaron a sospechar de algo.

Archie: ¿no escuchan algo?

Zebastian: yo también lo oigo.

Stu: para mí que el aire de aquí empieza a afectarnos en forma de relajación extrema.

Steve: no es eso, alerta, algo se acerca.

Todos se pusieron en posición defensiva, los humanos desenfundaron sus espadas, Zebastian solo preparo su mandíbula, los arqueros apuntaron, Cindy cubrió a su hermano y se preparaba para explotar, el lobo se alisto para saltar y atacar y Stu solo se dividió en varias versiones de el mismo más pequeñas y se preparó para pelear, lo que vino los sorprendió, pues un grupo de Mobs salió de la nada.

Zebastian: miren, son amigos, no hay por qué temer.

Pero en ese instante los Mobs trataron de atacar a Zebastian con sus habilidades.

Steve: Cuidado, esos no son los mismos Mobs que ustedes.

¿?: Acertaste.

Rick: ¿quién dijo eso?

De la oscuridad salió un Enderman con una expresión burlona y sádica.

Enderman: fui yo, así que ustedes son de esos que se resisten a desaparecer… Elimínenlos

El Enderman desapareció y los ojos de los Mobs se iluminaron en color violeta, empezando a atacar al grupo.

Los supervivientes comenzaron a blandir sus espadas, desmembrando a los Mobs con facilidad los arqueros defendían desde atrás para poder avanzar seguros, "los" Stu se abalanzaban y atacaban con su cuerpo acido a los enemigos, Zebastian y K-9 mordían a los Mobs con brutalidad, y Cindy se aseguró que su hermano estuviera a salvo, y se acercó a los enemigos para explotar y terminar de liberar el camino, todos ahora estaban huyendo hacia la salida de la cueva, pero antes de llegar algo golpeo a quienes iban enfrente, es decir Alex y Steve, dejándolos inconscientes.

Rick: ¿Qué ha sido eso?

Al voltear todos lograron ver a un Esqueleto más grande que cualquier otro y con su arco igual de gigante atado a su muñeca, parecía más una ballesta.

Skelly: no puede ser… creí que solo era una leyenda.

Archie: esto no puede estar pasando.

Zebastian: ¿¡que es esa cosa!?

Archie: es un esqueleto mutante, se supone que son una leyenda entre nosotros de los Mobs que mutaron todavía más que nosotros.

Cindy: es cierto, todo Mob relata una leyenda de sus mutantes.

Rick: genial y todo, ¿pero acaso se olvidan de que tenemos a unos amigos caídos?

Stu: hay que derrotar al grandulón.

Tan pronto Stu quiso embestir al mutante este salto y disparo su arco dejando clavado en el suelo a todas sus mini versiones, pero de cada una salieron dos más y se unieron en el original.

Rick: tengo una idea, todos váyanse, no pueden seguir peleando en su estado, llévense a Alex y a Steve.

Skelly: ¡no! Te matara.

Rick: ¡HAGANLO!

Todos salieron de la cueva por fin, estaban a salvo, pero no se sacaban de la cabeza como estaría Rick, mientras, él se encontraba tratando de ganarle al mutante, se cubría de sus flechas cuando las lanzaba con su espada, y evitando los golpes del arco, llego un momento en el que él tuvo oportunidad de darle un golpe en la columna, su punto débil, pero fallo el ataque, dejando la espada fuertemente clavada en la pared y con el esqueleto mutante apuntándole, en ese momento K-9 llego y distrajo al mutante unos momentos, suficientes para que Rick sacara su espada y viera algo sorprendente, el esqueleto tenía en su brazo izquierdo al lobo aferrado, después de un par de sacudidas lo mando a volar, pero Silvio lo logro capturar en la caída y salvarlo, Rick ya no tenía fuerzas de hecho, el esqueleto logro prensarlo con sus costillas y lo iba a aplastar si no lograba zafarse, pero antes de poder pensar algo un resplandor azul tajo la columna del mutante, este solo estallo en mil pedazos ¿o huesos? Dejando libre a Rick y viendo que quienes lo salvaron fueron Steve y Alex, aunque el precio fue alto, ya no tenían sus espadas de diamante, se habían roto en ese último ataque, tras recuperarse se levantó y pudieron llegar hasta el resto del grupo, quienes los esperaban para seguir con el viaje, todos veían como el lobo se llevaba una de las costillas del mutante provocando que todos rieran

Zebastian: Ojo por ojo ¿cierto?

Rick: eso es lo que se merece por tratar de matarnos.

Skelly: Cuidado hermano, nunca sabes cuándo te tocara a ti.

Archie cierra la boca.

Todos reían y festejaban mientras se perdían en el horizonte, aunque en un lugar retirado de allí se encontraba el Enderman con una mirada tranquila.

Enderman: parece que los subestime, como sea, otro día será.

Y así comienza el gran viaje del grupo ¿qué es lo que seguirá? ¿Habrá otros mutantes? Eso se sabrá en su momento.

 **Vaya al fin acabe, esto fue genial, me llego gran inspiración y logre escribir un capitulo épico, pero tengo un pequeño pendiente, siempre que escribo algo así de bien termino por darme cuenta que tiene faltas ortográficas cuando ya lo subí, espero y ya no me pase esto, como sea ya acabe y estoy feliz de que pueda continuar esto con toda tranquilidad, por cierto como dije al principio, todavía pueden poner a sus jefes, basta con que me digan las características y en qué momento del tiempo estará (pasado, presente o futuro) y eso sería todo, les pido que traten de armar la línea, me digan que les pareció y lo que quieran en las reviews, bueno, lo positivo XD, en fin, solo me queda decirles: gracias por leer y ¡HASTA LA PROXIMA!**


	12. aun hay esperanza, nuevos miembros

**Hola a todos ¿Por qué tienen mis armas?... eh… bueno… supongo que me debo disculpar por la tardanza pero eh… bajen por favor las ballestas… en fin les digo que por lo que eh tardado en subir otro capítulo les pido absoluto perdón y es que me estado quedando sin ideas para este y el otro fic, pero es porque también he estado ayudando al gran Axelbluefire con su historia de Five Nights at Freddy's, así que también he estado ocupado en fanfiction, no crean que dejare la historia sin terminar y más ahora que se está poniendo interesante, bueno algo que note es que me paso lo del deseo que no era como esperaba ya que hace dos capítulos pedí más reviews de las que acostumbro tener, pero solo fue por ese capítulo y ya volví a lo común, no es que me moleste, de hecho me animan las reviews, pero siento que siempre puedo llegar a más de las que piense, mejor comienzo el capítulo que están volviendo a apuntarme con mis propias armas.**

 **Capítulo 12:** Aun hay esperanza, nuevos miembros.

Llevaban días caminando y aun no encontraban nada, y por nada me refiero a nada, todo el camino desde que habían salido de la cueva era una planicie desierta, ni siquiera veían hierba alta, que crecía en donde sea, menos ahí ¿por qué? ¿Quién sabe? Pero ese lugar le daba un mal presentimiento a ella, Skelly se había pasado todo el camino preocupada por Rick, quien seguía algo herido por la batalla contra los mutantes, en eso una flecha llego de algún lugar desconocido e impacto en el pecho de Rick dejándolo moribundo, la sorpresa de todos evito prevenir que otras dos flechas que llegaron desde atrás les dieran en la cabeza a Alex y Steve matándolos al instante y haciendo aparecer varios Mobs que acorralo a los que quedaban, aunque intentaron pelear, la ventaja en número de los enemigos pudo más y los derrotaron, lo último que pudo ver fue como uno de los suyos, un arquero le disparaba y fue entonces cuando lo supo.

Se despertó de golpe y se tocó rápidamente todo el cuerpo asegurándose de que no había daño alguno, y de que todos estaban ahí, dormidos, pero ahí estaban, vivos… todo eso pensó mientras se volvió a acostar y se quedó dormida hasta la mañana siguiente. Al amanecer todos se despertaron como si nada, Skelly no dijo nada y decidió continuar con el día, se quedarían allí uno o dos días más, al fin que debían reponer el calor perdido en el bioma de nieve y ese lugar parecía agradable, pues no era tan cálido si no un clima templado.

-bien ya amaneció es hora de ponernos a trabajar.-dijo Rick con ánimo, mientras todos asentían con la cabeza de forma seria pero entusiasta.

-¿Que se supone que haremos para lograr un día productivo?-pregunto Zebastian curioso, aunque algo somnoliento.

-veamos… tu iras con Steve, por lo que vi en casa tal vez hasta puedas minar junto con él, si no, pues, podrás aprender nuevos crafteos; Skelly y Archie ¿pueden ir a cazar?-dijo Rick, se empezaba a poner nervioso, ya sabía que Skelly no tendría problemas con eso, pero no sabía cuál sería la reacción de su hermano.

-Claro, traeré mucha comida.-hablo entusiasta Skelly.

-por mí no hay problema.-contesto simplemente Archie, sorprendiendo a su hermana y a Rick.

-¿¡Enserio!?-preguntaron sorprendidos y al unísono Rick y Skelly.

-claro ¿Por qué no? Es una forma de pagarte el favor de hace unos días, además, mi hermana no es tan buena con el arco.-mención Archie provocando que su hermana lo mirara enojada.

-bien, y ustedes Zebastian y Steve ¿Qué piensan?-pregunto Rick.

-a mí me emociona la idea de aprender cosas nuevas y para mí no hay perdida.-hablo entusiasmado Zebastian.

-me parece bien, así tratare de reponer los diamantes de mi espada y la de Alex.-dijo Steve con tranquilidad.

-Yo me quedare aquí y cercare la zona para que los Mobs enemigos no nos molesten, Alex ¿me ayudas?-dijo Rick dirigiéndose a todos y luego a Alex.

-de acuerdo, ojala no sea algo aburrido.-dijo Alex comenzando a seguir a Rick.

-yo iré a Explorar el área y buscar un poco de comida para mi hermano.-hablo algo fastidiada Cindy tomando de la mano a Silvio.

-de acuerdo, pero no se alejen demasiado.-menciono algo preocupado Rick.

-sí, sí, lo que tú digas y mandes.-contesto sarcástica Cindy ya algo lejos de los demás.

Stu fue el único que se quedó en donde antes estaba el grupo y se le encomendó la tarea de hacer un fuego para cocinar las cosas que trajeran Skelly y Archie.

 _En el bosque…_

Archie se encontraba algo frustrado, pues había fallado el tiro y asustado a su pres, pero se relajó, cerró los ojos y cargo otra flecha, la disparo con suma tranquilidad y le dio a un cerdo, cuando se dispuso a ir por la comida alguna rama crujió en el bosque, él sabía que no estaba solo y los animales que cazaba no lo atacarían, pues no era su naturaleza.

-ya te oí, sal de ahí y no te hare daño.-dijo retador Archie.

Mientras Skelly llevaba menos comida y menos flechas que su hermano ella había sentido una presencia más en el bosque, aparte no podía dejar de pensar en ese sueño que tuvo, eso hasta que oyó a su hermano junto con otra voz que parecía discutir de forma tranquila, en cambio la de su hermano parecía algo alterada, así que decidió ir a donde provenían ambas voces a investigar.

 _En la cueva…_

Steve y Zebastian se encontraban caminando por los oscuros pasillos de la caverna oyendo a los murciélagos y a lo lejos los sonidos de los Mobs buscándolos y no precisamente para socializar.

-entonces… ¿cómo se mina?-preguntaba curioso Zebastian.

-es algo complicado de explicar, solo, lo haces y ya, se supone que tenemos más fuerza que un humano común , podemos manipular herramientas pesadas con una sola mano, eso nos permite actuar más rápido y recoger las cosas con la mano libre al liberarlas de la roca.-explicaba Steve con algo de duda.

Llegaron a un túnel de mina abandonado y eso puso muy feliz a Steve ya que eso significaba muchos minerales y de los buenos, pero Zebastian no entendía muy bien, sin embargo algo los observaba desde las sombras.

 _En la superficie…_

Ya habían acabado de construir la cerca y ningún enemigo podría traspasarla.

-bien, ya terminamos.-dijo Rick con algo de cansancio.

-Hubiéramos acabado antes si no fueras tan débil.-dijo con algo de orgullo Alex.

-si lo que digas, deberíamos ir con Stu para ver si ya tiene listo el fuego, además ya deberían haber regresado los demás, ya está anocheciendo.-dijo Rick mientras se estiraba para dirigirse al campamento.

Iban regresando a donde se supone debería estar Stu, él se encontraba descansando sobre una rama, algunas gotas de su propio y gelatinoso cuerpo caían hacia el suelo mientras el roncaba.

-Qué lindo es cuando duerme, de acuerdo ¡OYE STU DESPIERTA!-grito Alex haciéndolo sobresaltarse y caer del árbol.

Entonces llegaron Cindy y Silvio comiendo algunas manzanas que encontraron tiradas en donde estaban los árboles que Rick y Alex talaron para hacer las vallas.

-¿Qué ya está la comida?-pregunto Cindy dándole una mordida a su manzana.

-aun no, debemos esperar a que lleguen los demás.-dijo Rick.

Entonces fue cuando llegaron Archie y Skelly, lo curioso es que Skelly venía con una cara de tristeza por capricho.

-¿Cómo les fue?-pregunto Rick.

-¿trajeron comida?-pregunto también Cindy.

-Yo sí, pero mi hermana vienen triste porque no le fue nada bien.-dijo Archie sin ninguna molestia.

-es que no soy buena con el arco.-se excusaba Skelly.

-¡pero eres una esqueleto ARQUERA!-le reclamo su hermano.

-¡no me importa! ¿trajeron la comida sí o sí?

-Eh… hablando de eso…-decía Archie mientras detrás de ellos salía un chico de forma muy entusiasta vestido con una chaqueta negra que tenía ocho mangas de las cuales solo ocupaba dos, sus dientes afilaos a las orilla de su boca y unas gafas de sol que tenían las lentes rojas con detalles que hacían parecer que tenía ocho ojos en lugar de dos, pero solo eran las gafas.

-también encontramos esto.-decía Skelly señalando al arácnido.

-no soy algo, soy alguien, me llamo Spidey, mucho gusto.-dijo apresurándose a saludar de mano a todos y volver con los dos que lo encontraron.

Entonces llegaron Steve y Zebastian y miraron confundidos al nuevo.

-él es al parecer un nuevo miembro… creo que se llama Spidey.-dijo Rick mirando raro al arácnido.

Los dos se miraban con algo de nervios, al voltear a ver a Rick el inmediatamente sabe que pasa y no supo si alegrarse o entristecerse, supo que ellos también traían a alguien. Detrás de ellos salió una Chica casi con la misma vestimenta que el arácnido, solo que su sudadera era azul oscuro, su cabello también era azul pero un poco más claro, lo tenía amarrado a dos coletas sujetadas por unos orbes rojos, los iris de sus ojos también eran rojos y brillaban, pero sus colmillos eran un poco más pequeños, cuando Spidey la vio se le paro todo el entusiasmo y se abalanzo sobre ella, una batalla había comenzado.

-Chicos cálmense ¿Por qué pelean?-pregunto Steve mientras Rick y Alex los sostenían para evitar que se matasen entre sí.

-porque estos inútiles creen que por salir a la superficie son mejores que nosotros.-hablaba la araña de cueva.

-al menos no tenemos problemas de enanismo.-dijo Spidey provocando a su rival.

Después de un rato lograron calmarlos a ambos y pudieron cenar en paz.

-y… ¿cómo te llamas?-le pregunto le pregunto Skelly a la araña de cueva.

-Scarlet ¿por?-contesto con algo de comida en la boca.

-bueno, ya es hora de irnos a dormir deberíamos hacer unas camas extra para nuestros nuevos amigos.-hablo Rick mientras se disponía a ir por mas lana y madera.

-eso no será necesario.-dijo Spidey haciéndose una cama escupiendo telaraña de su boca.

-yo también puedo hacer eso.-reclamo molesta Scarlet y copio la técnica del arácnido para recostarse en una cama de tela que hizo en unos segundos.

-bueno pues… supongo que buenas noches.-dijo Rick acostándose en su cama y pensando mientras cerraba sus ojos "por esto vale la pena seguir, aún hay esperanza, aún hay Mobs buenos"

 **Y espero les haya gustado este capítulo y también la nueva forma de escribir, si les gusto me dicen y si no también para volver a la antigua forma, pero considero que así es más fácil y cómodo a la hora tanto de escribir como de leer, bien ya se acabó la espera, vuelvo a un ritmo un poco más frecuente y enserio me disculpo por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero me gustaría enserio que no me dispararan si quieren más de esta seria, ah y por favor devolver las armas a la pared para uso futro, tanto por el escritor como el lector XD bien así me despido y les aviso que también subí el capítulo de "un server para todos" así que pasen a verlo y les digo que pronto aparecerán los jefes , solo tangan algo de paciencia, y así es como les digo gracias por leer y ¡HASTA LA PROXIMA!**


End file.
